Volviendo a casa
by duxdoctus
Summary: [Erwin x Lectora] Una guerrera luchando por sus ideales, actuando bajo el instinto y movida por sus emociones. Un hombre serio, estratégico, racional. El destino los une, provocando choques y roces.
1. ¿Qué hay más allá?

Como siempre, habrá spoiler del anime.

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El trotar de caballos hace eco entre las paredes de un gran acantilado, acompañado al unísono por el oleaje de un mar bravo. Vuelven los victoriosos tras una batalla contra los grandes seres salvajes; esta vez, ninguna baja ha tenido lugar, la dura preparación por la que pasan diariamente ha dado sus frutos.

El grupo, formado por unos veinte jinetes, todos ellos armados con hachas de doble filo y alguno que otro con falcatas (1), avanza en silencio. Un silencio roto por dos miembros discutiendo…

– [Nombre], te dije que tu puesto era con los dardos y jabalinas.

– Y eso es lo que hice: lanzar el maldito dardo – respondes cabreada. – El somnífero no era demasiado potente, por eso tuve que atacar también.

– Los portadores de dardos defienden las filas, no atacan de primeras.

– Estaba de espaldas, lo tenía a huevo, Laro– contestas.

Laro, tu hermano y jefe de la expedición, nunca ha consentido ningún tipo de desobediencia. Tu lugar estaba en las filas posteriores, lanzando dardos y jabalinas a los gigantes para que las otras filas puedan atacar sin dificultad. Estas dos armas sirven para paralizar al enemigo, atacando en puntos estratégicos de su cuerpo.

– Nos pusiste en peligro – te dice.

– Pero nada malo pasó.

Y con eso, os volvéis a quedar en silencio.

– Ya te puedes preparar cuando nos entrevistemos con Madre.

– No puedo esperar… - replicas mientras os acercáis a las puertas de vuestra aldea. Sabes que Madre te protege y te mima.

Ante vosotros, unas enormes rocas, imposibles de mover, tapan la entrada que lleva a vuestro hogar. Una gran montaña, situada junto al mar, con las olas rompiendo prácticamente contra dichas rocas, haciendo que os mojéis los pies al colocaros delante de ellas.

Las puertas se abren por dentro, jamás por fuera, esperando a que todo el grupo entre en ellas, esperando a que se adentre en el interior de la Madre Tierra, donde la aldea, de nombre sagrado e innombrable, espera bajo la arena y el mar. Una ciudad bajo el mar, enemiga de los «grandes seres salvajes» y protegida por el único elemento temido por esos gigantes: el agua, el mar.

* * *

Madre se encuentra sentada en su sala de entrevistas, esperando a los guerreros, y esperando a ciertos hermanos que vendrán protestando, como ya es costumbre.

– Mi señora, han llegado todos – informa un sirviente.

– Haz pasar al líder – ordena ésta.

– Sí, señora.

El líder el grupo no viene solo, sino acompañado de una joven a quien trae a rastras.

– Madre, le traigo el informe de la expedición.

– Déjamelo ver – responde alargando la mano para coger el documento. - ¿Qué hace aquí [Nombre]? – pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

– Ha vuelto a desobedecerme. Necesita una mano dura que yo mismo no puedo proporcionar – responde tu hermano, lo que hace que te quedes quieta, esperando a lo que sigue. – Podríamos pasarla al grupo de Vindio, él sabrá qué hacer.

– ¡No! En cualquier lugar menos con ese… coso – respondes. – Madre, no he desobedecido porque he querido, sino porque la situación lo requería. Por favor, con Vindio no… - terminas rogando.

Ella sólo escucha, pensando en una decisión justa para todos.

– [Nombre], que el jefe del equipo sea tu hermano no quiere decir que puedes hacer lo que quieras; quién sabe qué podría haber ocurrido si tu decisión hubiera sido incorrecta.

– Pero no lo ha sido… - susurras respondiendo para ti.

– Te doy una oportunidad más – responde Madre.

– ¿Cómo? - pregunta atónito tu hermano. – Después de treinta batallas en las que no me ha hecho ni caso, ¿le das una oportunidad más?

– No me interrumpas – responde ella, haciendo que mires con sorna a tu hermano. – [Nombre], si vuelves a desobedecer, serás asignada al equipo de Vindio.

– Haré lo que sea con tal de no entrar en ese grupo. – respondes. – Ya sabe usted sobre el altercado que tuve con él.

– Lo sé, niña, pero tu destino es casarte con él – responde. – Ya podéis retiraros, leeré el informe y lo discutiré contigo mañana, Laro.

– Sí, mi señora – contesta tu hermano.

Cuando salís de la habitación, no puedes evitar comentar lo que ha ocurrido.

– Vaya, Larito, al parecer vas a tener que seguir aguantándome, jajaja.

Nada más decir eso, echas a correr, evitando cualquier respuesta por su parte.

* * *

Entre charlas con los aldeanos y visitas al mercado, llegas a casa agotada, con los pies demolidos, sólo deseando llegar a la cama y dormir por dos días.

– ¿Has vuelto a discutir con Laro? – te pregunta una vocecita desde la puerta de tu cuarto.

– Hola, Alisa… - respondes con voz cansada. - ¿Qué haces ahí? Entra, anda.

No hace falta decirlo una segunda vez, ya tienes a tu hermana de cinco años tumbada junto a ti.

– Sí… me quiere cambiar de grupo – respondes.

– ¿Con Vindio? No me gusta.

– A mí tampoco – dices mientras la abrazas.

– ¿Sabes? Anoche soñé con papá – te dice.

– ¿Sí?

– Sí, y fue muy bonito. Me decía que estaba esperándonos fuera, nos echa de menos…

Su inocencia provoca una gran pena en ti, pero no dices nada.

– ¿Por qué no vamos a buscarle?

Tienes miedo de decir algo que no debas.

– No podemos, cariño. Algún día, cuando no haya más monstruos.

– Pero nos está esperando… - dice lloriqueando.

– Te prometo que un día iremos juntas, de momento sólo tenemos que esperar. Además, no nos podemos ir así como así, ¿qué diría mamá si la dejamos sola?

Con la sola mención de vuestra madre, consigues convencer a la pequeña.

– Tienes razón – te responde.

– Venga, vamos a dormir, que hoy estoy agotada – terminas con la conversación, a lo que ella asiente.

Alisa lleva un buen tiempo queriendo ir con vuestro padre, quien decidió abandonar la aldea en busca de una solución y de una nueva vida, una vida bajo el sol y la luna, no bajo una ciudad húmeda y oscura, aunque segura.

A pesar de que ya han pasado tres años, es ahora cuando tu hermana decide preguntar y querer ir con vuestro padre. ¿Qué puedes decirle? ¿Que seguro que está en las tripas de algún gigante? No, es demasiado pequeña… Por suerte, consigues calmar sus ansias de ver el mundo exterior junto a su padre.

O eso es lo que creías.

* * *

– ¡[Nombre]! ¡[Nombre]! – gritan por la casa.

– ¿Pero qué pasa? – preguntas una vez que te despiertas sola en la cama. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

– ¡[Nombre]! – vuelven a llamarte.

– ¡Pero qué pasa! – respondes gritando también mientras bajas las escaleras.

– Tu hermana… ¡No está! – responde tu madre.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntas alarmada.

– No está en ningún lado de la aldea. ¡Ha desaparecido!

La tensión se cierne sobre vosotras.

– ¿Dónde está Laro? – preguntas.

– En una audiencia con Madre.

Cierto, hoy tenía reunión con la «Madre» de la aldea.

Algo en tu cabeza resuena.

– ¿Hoy salía algún grupo a investigar el exterior?

No necesitas preguntar más, tu madre ya sabe por dónde van los tiros, y eso no la calma para nada, sino al contrario.

– ¡Mi niña! ¡Mi niña se ha escapado! – dice a gritos, sentándose desesperada en una silla de la sala en la que estáis.

Tu cabeza trabaja sin parar, pensando qué hacer. ¿Cómo ha podido escaparse sin que nadie se haya enterado?

– Voy a buscarla – dices sin dar tiempo a que tu madre reaccione. – Ve con alguien, no puedes estar sola – le dices mientras coges todas las armas necesarias para partir.

Tu madre se queda muda en el sitio: no quiere que salgas pero tampoco quiere que a la pequeña de cinco años le pase algo.

Con rapidez, te haces con el hacha de doble filo, la jabalina y unos dardos, y te pones en marcha para ir a buscar tu caballo. Lo que estás a punto de hacer no es legal en la aldea, jamás un soldado puede salir solo.

Pero no te importa, la vida de tu hermana está en peligro.

* * *

Tras rogar a los vigilantes de la entrada, consigues salir al exterior, donde aún se ve el rastro de la noche, quedando unas pocas horas para el amanecer. No sabes por dónde empezar a buscar, aunque decides seguir la línea de la playa, pegada al acantilado por el que, obligatoriamente, hay que pasar para salir a los bosques.

Caminas sin cesar, llamando en alto, aunque no mucho, a la niña. Pero no hay señales de vida por ningún lado. Atraviesas bosques y ríos, sigues avanzando hacia el interior, luchando contra algún que otro gigante que aparece. Temes ir por mal camino. ¿Cómo va a ir una niña sola tan al interior? ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir?

De repente, algo llama tu atención: un gigante, apoyado contra unas piedras, como queriendo entrar entre ellas. Tu cuerpo avanza sin pensar, alarmado por lo que puede haber escondido ahí.

Sin dudar, bajas del caballo y corres hacia él, con el hacha en alto; con rapidez, saltas sobre su enorme espalda, subiendo sin resbalarte hasta llegar a su nuca, donde clavas el arma con un tajo limpio. El monstruo cae desplomado.

Tras esto, unos sollozos inundan el lugar.

– ¿Alisa? – susurras temerosa.

Una manita sale de entre las rocas, tanteando al aire, buscando tu cuerpo. Corriendo avanzas para sacarla de ahí.

– ¡[Nombre]! – grita asustada.

La abrazas con fuerza, temiendo que sea un espejismo.

– Shhhh, ya estoy aquí – dices para calmarla.

Te separas un poco de ella, para inspeccionar cualquier herida.

– Estoy bien… - te dice.

– ¿Pero cómo has llegado aquí? – preguntas mientras la subes al caballo, no podéis perder tiempo.

– Vindio me dejó aquí… Dijo que, si quería encontrarme con papá, tenía que esperar en medio de la nada.

– Ese cabrón… - susurras llena de ira.

Así que su grupo era el que tenía que salir hoy… Cuando vuelvas, se las verá tanto contigo como con Madre, con la reina de la aldea. Esta vez pagará su maldad, ya te encargarás tú de eso…

Terminas por acomodar todo y por subirte al caballo, el cual gira dispuesto a caminar por esas tierras.

Pero… un momento…

¿Dónde estáis?

* * *

(1) **Falcata**: espada de hoja curva y con estrías longitudinales usada por los antiguos iberos [Fuente: DRAE].


	2. El hombre con el mar en sus ojos

Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, os quiero recordar una cosita: si queréis ver una lista ordenada de los fics que llevamos hasta ahora, sólo tenéis que ir a srachoi(punto)tumblr(punto)com/fanfiction y, de ahí, pincháis en la columna de «Complete lists» para ver todos los fics de AOT. Asimismo, si alguno me sigue en Tumblr, que no se preocupe porque devuelvo el "followback", sobre todo si se rebloguea cosas de anime ~~

Como siempre, los comentarios al final.

**CAPÍTULO 2: El hombre con el mar en sus ojos**

– ¡Estoy cansada!

– ¡Alisa! ¡Es la quinta vez que lo dices! ¡Ya lo sé! – gritas exasperada.

Estáis vagando entre tierras desconocidas, sin saber realmente hacia dónde os dirigís. Lleváis así tres días y, en el fondo, sientes que no vais a volver a casa, pero no cedes ante el sentimiento que te inunda.

Por suerte, no os habéis encontrado con muchos «grandes seres salvajes», el duro entrenamiento que has recibido en tus días de aprendiz a guerrero os ha permitido manteneros a salvo todo este tiempo, pasando inadvertidas entre esos monstruos.

Os ocultáis por el día, vagáis por la noche. Aún no se sabe el porqué, pero esas criaturas apenas salen de noche; igual tienen que dormir…

Pero no podéis estar así siempre, tienes que encontrar rastro de vida humana, algún pueblo igual que el vuestro. Tiene que haber algo, es imposible que vosotros seáis los únicos.

– Aún queda tiempo para que amanezca, tenemos que buscar comida y un lugar para ocultarnos.

Tu hermana sólo asiente, removiéndose incómoda sobre el caballo. Lleváis muchas horas sentadas.

* * *

– ¡Pero estoy cansada!

– ¿Otra vez? Ya te lo he dicho: no pararemos hasta que encontremos una cueva… ¡O algo!

Te estás inquietando, no por la impaciencia de tu hermana, sino por no encontrar un escondite para pasar el día y protegeros de esos seres.

Pronto va a amanecer y os encontráis en medio de la nada, sin ríos, con algún que otro árbol, pero nada más.

De repente, un ruido de pisadas invade el lugar; diriges tu mirada hacia donde viene el sonido, y ahí está: un gigante más grande de lo normal viene hacia vosotras. Intentas tranquilizar al caballo, el cual levanta sus dos patas delanteras.

No sabes qué hacer, no hay escapatoria. Decides recurrir a tu instinto: huir. Si no lo consigues, saltarás del caballo y dejarás que éste salve a tu hermana, entreteniendo tú al ser.

Aunque el caballo es veloz, está muy cansado, lo que hace que afloje el ritmo. Pero no paráis, aún tienes la esperanza de poder encontrar un árbol un tanto alto para subir en él.

El gigante se acerca cada vez más.

No miras para atrás, sientes sus pisadas casi sobre vosotras.

El gigante alarga su brazo, intentando alcanzaros.

Alisa cierra los ojos, está aterrada.

Animas al caballo para que sigua corriendo a mayor velocidad.

Pero es imposible. Ya casi os alcanza, ya casi os atrapa…

¡Plom!

Un fuerte golpe contra el suelo hace que el caballo se eleve unos centímetros. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Ya no hay ruido de pisadas detrás de vosotras.

Avanzas un poco más y permites que el éste se pare y descanse. Giras tu cuerpo hacia el ser y ahí es cuando sueltas el aire que no sabías que habías estado reteniendo.

* * *

Un grupo de cinco personas se encuentra junto al titán, al que han dado caza. Debe de haber más gente, sólo cinco guerreros en medio de la nada no es lo adecuado, piensas mientras observas a uno de ellos, quien parece que encabeza al grupo.

Mientras se acerca a vosotras en su caballo dedicas un momento para echarle un vistazo: se trata de un hombre alto y rubio, cuya presencia emite orden y poder. Lo que más llama tu atención son sus ojos, cuyo color nunca habías visto antes entre tu gente; es como si tuviera el mismísimo océano en ellos, de un azul hipnotizante.

– Hermana… Ese señor necesita podarse las cejas – dice Alisa.

Vale, lo reconoces, sus cejas también te han llamado la atención.

– Shhh, calla – dices mientras el «ojazos» se sitúa delante de vosotras, a escasos pasos.

– ¿Estáis bien? – os pregunta.

Pero no sois capaces de entender lo que os dice. ¿En qué idioma habla? Tú sólo inclinas la cabeza hacia un lado, con un gesto de duda.

– ¿Qué hacéis tan lejos de los Muros? – os pregunta al ver que no obtiene respuesta.

Nada. A esto tampoco respondéis. No entendéis nada.

– ¿Qué dice? – pregunta Alisa en alto, haciendo que el hombre se sorprenda.

– Erwin, ¿algún problema? – pregunta un hombre de cabellos negros y mirada amenazante.

Observáis expectantes. Haces un esfuerzo por intentar entender algo a través de sus gestos y maneras para saber qué es lo que quieren.

– Creo que no hablan nuestro idioma – responde el hombre que está junto a vosotras.

– ¿Cómo? – escuchas una voz llena de emoción procedente de una mujer. - ¡No es posible!

Dicha mujer se acerca con su caballo hacia vosotras sin dudar.

– ¡Hola! – dice mientras va llegando.

– No entendemos – dices junto con gestos de manos y cabeza, intentando comunicarte.

– Erwin… si no nos entienden… si no hablan nuestro idioma, ¿de dónde crees que vienen? – dice la mujer.

– Hanji, ¿qué insinúas? - pregunta el hombre bajito.

Vosotras os quedáis ahí en medio, siendo rodeadas por esas cinco personas, quienes también intentan comunicarse con vosotras, aunque en vano.

– Levi, piénsalo. Si no lo hablan significa que son de otro lugar. ¡Esa información es de oro! – exclama esa mujer… ¿Hanji?

El que parece ser el líder del grupo no ha emitido ningún sonido, está pensativo, maquinando algo.

– Se vienen con nosotros – es su respuesta final.

El resto del grupo asiente, entendiendo cuán importante es que estéis con ellos. Vosotras, por vuestra parte, no sabéis ni lo que quieren ni lo que os dicen.

– Acompañadnos – dice el líder mientras alarga su brazo derecho hacia vosotras, extendiendo su mano hacia arriba, en señal de paz, invitando a que vayáis con él, según entiendes.

Pero no te atreves. ¡Si los acabas de conocer! Aunque os hayan salvado la vida, quién sabe lo que pretenden. ¡Puede que hasta sean más peligrosos que los grandes seres salvajes!

Niegas con tu cabeza a la vez que intentas que tu caballo se eche hacia atrás, buscando una salida entre esta gente que os rodea. Alisa calla, expectante.

– No tengáis miedo… - dice la mujer mientras intenta acercarse a tu hermana, cosa que te alarma.

– ¡Alisa! – exclamas mientras te apartas de ellos, intentando huir.

En ese momento, se da comienzo a la persecución. Es la primera vez en que tú eres la presa y no la «cazadora», piensas mientras tu caballo trota a gran velocidad, esquivando a todas esas personas. Por sus movimientos sabes lo expertos que son, y pronto supones que, tarde o temprano, os atraparán.

Pero tú no desistes, sino que corréis hacia ninguna dirección en específico, huyendo de ellos.

* * *

– ¡Por fin! – exclama Hanji mientras ve cómo os están atando las manos con unas cuerdas, evitando cualquier movimiento brusco por vuestra parte.

Cuando os pillaron, os obligaron a bajaros del caballo y, en cuanto vieron tus intenciones, te desarmaron de inmediato.

– Pero qué extrañas armas utiliza… - continúa diciendo la mujer mientras echa un vistazo a todo lo que llevas.

– ¡No lo toques! – gritas mientras te remueves intentando liberarte del agarre del líder del grupo, quien ya ha terminado de amarrar bien las cuerdas.

– [Nombre…] – gimotea tu hermana.

Nada más oírla, diriges tu mirada hacia ella, enfureciendo: ese hombre, el tal Levi, acaba de subirla a su caballo de una forma brusca.

– Suéltala…. – dices en un tono amenazante.

– Levi, no son prisioneras, sino invitadas, ten más cuidado – dice el hombre que está detrás de ti, haciendo que el otro responda con un «tch».

– Vamos – dice el líder, guiándote hacia su propio caballo. – Hanji, dame esa extraña hacha antes de que provoques cualquier accidente – a lo que la mujer, entre quejas, acepta.

Pero no se lo piensas poner fácil, decides mientras vuelves a removerte en sus brazos para evitar que te suba al caballo. Intentas hasta morderlo, aunque todo es en vano, es demasiado fuerte, consiguiendo inmovilizarte en el caballo y subirse detrás sin ninguna dificultad.

– ¡Nos vamos! – ordena.

* * *

Cabalgáis hacia el sur bajo un silencio espectral, el cual es roto, en ocasiones, por tus continuos forcejeos.

– Alisa, ¿estás bien? – dices bien alto para que ésta te oiga.

– Sí… Tengo miedo.

– No te preocupes, en cuanto podamos, volvemos a casa – dices para calmarla.

Después de eso, nadie dice nada. ¿Qué van a decir si no os entendéis entre vosotros?

Y así seguís, continuando el camino por tanto tiempo que hasta te empieza a doler el cuerpo. Incómoda, te remueves, notando cómo el agarre del líder, cuyos brazos rodea tu cintura, aumenta.

Pero, como siempre, la paz del lugar se ve interrumpida por otro peligro: un gran ser salvaje aparece de la nada, corriendo graciosamente hacia vosotros.

– ¡Titán a las dos! – grita uno de ellos.

Enseguida veis cómo ese ser aparece acompañado de otro más, mucho más pequeño.

– ¡No podemos usar el equipo! – grita Hanji. - ¿¡Qué hacemos, Erwin!?

El agarre que te mantiene bien sujeta se va desvaneciendo.

Tú sí que sabes qué hacer: actuar y ya.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS**:

\- **Apailana**: es verdad, ahora Erwin pasa de ser «papi» a ser... ¡quién sabe! ¡Me alegro de que te esté gustando! A ver qué tal este otro capítulo ~~

\- **kote herrera 18**: ¡gracias! A ver qué te parece la aparición «majestuosa» del cejotas ^^

\- **Noeno**: ¡pues claro que me acuerdo! Si eres de las que me han acompañado desde el comienzo... Reserva las energías para insultar a Vindio más tarde, que puede que te hagan falta (?) En cuanto a «Madre», lo uso como sinónimo de «reina» porque se me hace raro hablar de reina en una tribu matriarcal, aunque también tiene su papel en esta historia; vamos, que de relleno no va a ser.

\- **Lyzz**: por lo visto sabes por qué he usado el nombre de «Laro» (eso creo al leer tu comentario jajajaja). Sipis, es mayor. Con Vindio vas a tener más encontronazos... A ver qué me dices tú también de la aparición del «nene» ~~


	3. Hacia una nueva vida

Como prometí ayer en el otro fic, aquí estoy con el capítulo preparado :) Los comentarios, como siempre, al final (creo que ya no hace falta poner este avisto más, ¿no?) :P Por cierto, también suelo dejar el aviso por Tumblr cada vez que subo un fic (la dirección de Tumblr es **duxdoctus** [y, sí, hago followback, sobre todo si reblogueáis o subís cosas de anime jejeje])

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3. Hacia una nueva vida**

* * *

– ¡En formación! – grita el líder, pero…

Sin pensártelo dos veces, te liberas del flojo agarre del que estabas presa y te bajas del caballo. No das tiempo a que ninguno de tus captores reaccione y arrebatas al líder el hacha de doble filo que te había quitado, colocándotela en la parte trasera de tu cinturón.

Corres en dirección a ese gran ser, yendo de frente, cara a cara. Cada vez te vas acercando más, pero no bajas la velocidad: sigues corriendo hacia él hasta que llega un momento en el que el ser, estando a unos pocos pasos de distancia, alarga su largo brazo derecho intentando atraparte.

– ¡Niña! – grita Hanji.

Pero no oyes nada, estás demasiado centrada en tu objetivo, prestando atención tanto a ese ser como al que está por llegar.

De un salto, te colocas sobre el dorso de su mano y, antes de que el «titán» gire dicha mano para atraparte ahí mismo, avanzas rápidamente por el brazo, por el hombro, esquivando su cara, la cual gira para morderte.

En un movimiento de cuello de ese ser, brincas y alargas tu mano en dirección a su ojo derecho.

– ¿Le ha… arrancado una pestaña? – pregunta Hanji, en un susurro, a Erwin, como asegurándose de lo que acaba de presenciar.

Mientras el titán se lleva sus manos al rostro con dolor, vuelves a saltar para colocarte, esta vez, detrás del monstruo, detrás de su cuello, junto a su nuca. Con fiereza elevas el hacha apuntando al cielo y, en un tajo limpio, se lo clavas al ser, provocando que caiga al suelo, inerte, llevándote consigo, aunque en medio de su caída, te vuelves para atacar al «titán» pequeño, el cual ya os ha alcanzado.

No necesitas hacer mucho, puedes observar cómo la forma de su cuerpo no le permite mucha agilidad. Sin más miramientos, das vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo, provocando que éste te siga, girando también. Sólo necesitas un pequeño margen para que el titán te dé la espalda y, sin mediación del líder ni de los suyos, vuelvas a atacar con tu hacha, dando justo en el medio de su nuca.

Tus captores se encuentran aturdidos por lo sucedido, sorprendidos e intrigados. En cuando acabaste con el titán grande, dirigieron sus caballos para ayudarte con el pequeño; ahora sólo van hacia ti para recogerte y continuar con vuestro camino.

Pero ahora tampoco das tiempo esta vez a que se recobren y, con una coordinación de movimientos que le fascina al líder, te diriges al caballo de Levi, sin intención de parar. Él tampoco tiene intención de apartarse, esperando a que seas tú quien lo haga.

Mas no se imaginaba que, en un solo acto, levantaras a tu hermana de su regazo y, con ella en brazos, echaras a correr en dirección opuesta.

Aunque tu victoria dura poco, dejándote con un sabor amargo: por orden de Erwin, Mike y el mismo Levi hacen ir sus caballos hacia vosotras. Consigues sortear a Levi, aumentando en él la ira, pero Mike, esa torre humana, se os pone enfrente, consiguiendo trincaros a la vez contra su cuerpo.

* * *

Ya no hay escapatoria, ya no te permiten ni un solo movimiento, piensas mientras te ves atada de brazos y piernas, tumbada, boca abajo, sobre el caballo, con tus piernas colgando por un lado del caballo, y la cabeza, por el otro. Te dejas llevar, de nuevo por el líder, hacia el campamento de lo que ellos llaman «legión».

No sabes lo que te depara el mañana, pero lo que está claro es que os encamináis hacia una nueva vida cuyo destino habrá que aceptar, te guste o no.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:**

\- **Apailana**: ¡muchas gracias! (como siempre jajaja). No te creas, pero se me hace raro cambiar el papel de Erwin para esta historia XD

\- **Loca Bionica**: aunque el encuentro no ha sido muy «bueno»; a ver qué pasa...

\- **Noeno**: a ver qué te parece tu actuación contra los titanes (?) lol

\- **Koisshi Saotome**: jo, ¡gracias! La verdad es que gracias a vuestros comentarios sigo escribiendo con la misma emoción que al comienzo de todo ~~

\- **Lyzz**: ya sabes que Hanji es, en ocasiones, impulsiva, aunque no creo que sus intenciones fueran malas. En cuanto al idioma, lo he puesto porque lo he visto como algo normal, teniendo en cuenta que estamos ante dos culturas distintas, sin ningún tipo de contacto hasta ahora... El cejotas... XD


	4. La venganza se sirve en plato frío

Perdón por mi ausencia. Poco a poco estoy volviendo a tomar las riendas de mis fics. ¡Y todo gracias a vuestro apoyo! Como siempre, las respuestas a los comentarios al final.

Por cierto, es un poco tarde pero... ¡Feliz Navidad! Ah, ¡Y próspero Año Nuevo! :)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4. La venganza se sirve en plato frío**

* * *

Entre las sombras, alejados de cualquier punto de mira, un grupo observa cómo os alejáis hacia tierras desconocidas.

– Señor, ¿qué hacemos?

– Diremos que nunca la vimos – responde el jefe del grupo.

– ¿Y la niña?

– Nadie sabe cómo salió, de eso no nos tenemos que preocupar – responde.

Tras estas palabras, Vindio da la orden a su equipo de regresar a casa, mirando, por última vez, a la única persona que no obedeció sus órdenes, a su prometida, a quien ha odiado y deseado por igual. El destino ya está escrito, no hay vuelta atrás. El odio superó al deseo.

De lo que él no se da cuenta es que, al prender su marcha, tu mirada da con su figura. Tu rostro no expresa nada, pero tu interior arde como el fuego, el fuego de la venganza, el cual jamás se extinguirá hasta que obtengas tu vindicación. Sabes que te tomará tiempo pero todo el mundo sabe que la venganza se sirve en plato frío.

* * *

La «Legión», o así es como crees que se hace llamar, avanza en silencio, atenta a cualquier contratiempo. Avanzáis, pero no por mucho tiempo, puesto que pronto avistáis un campamento.

– ¡Comandante! Los mapas del sitio ya están listos y… – comunica un soldado, quien acababa de salir de una tienda, deteniéndose al instante al ver que vienen con compañía.

– ¡Hoy es nuestro día de suerte, chicos! – exclama Hanji mientras se baja del caballo. - ¡Mirad quiénes vienen con nosotros! Aunque… no sabemos ni cómo se llaman… - continúa diciendo.

Sin bajarte del caballo, aún en la misma posición en la que te dejó el líder (tumbada, boca abajo), observas los bruscos gestos de esa mujer, quien se ha ido a reunir con otro soldado.

– Ven – escuchas decir a tu captor, quien se acaba de bajar, ofreciéndote su mano para ayudarte.

Bajo esos impecables modales debe de haber un motivo oculto, piensas. No se lo vas a dejar nada fácil: con rebeldía, te revuelves sobre el caballo, intentando bajarte por tus propios medios, deslizándote para que tus pies toquen el suelo.

Nunca lo tocan, unos brazos te elevan sobre el aire, colocando tu cuerpo, de nuevo, sobre otra «superficie», esta vez un hombro. Miras a tu derecha, encontrándote con una mata de pelo castaño.

De la nada, notas como ese hombre te olfatea, poniéndote más alerta, si es posible, tras lo cual le sigue una risa suave.

– ¿De qué te ríes? Ya verás en cuanto me baje – gritas volviendo a revolverte.

El rudo hombre entra en una tienda, dejándote sentada en unos cómodos asientos, junto a tu hermana, quien te mira con preocupación. Le devuelves la mirada, intentando tranquilizarla de alguna manera. Inmediatamente, te ves liberada de tus ataduras por ese enorme hombre.

– Muy bien, empecemos – dice el líder del grupo entrando en la misma tienda, acompañado de Hanji y del captor de tu hermana, ese ser malhumorado.

* * *

Te hablan, preguntándote cosas, tú no entiendes mucho, por lo que permaneces callada, escuchando, intentando descifrar algo.

Pronto te das cuenta de que algo puedes captar: algunas palabras, muchas ellas clave para entender el significado de lo que expresan. Al parecer, vuestros idiomas comparten una misma base lingüística…

– ¿Cómo os **llamá**is? – vuelve a preguntar el líder, a quien miras con altanería. – Yo soy Erwin – prosigue diciendo, ofreciéndote su mano en señal de saludo.

Al final decides ser un poco amable y le das la mano respondiendo con un seco «[Nombre]».

Él asiente despacio.

– Ella es mi hermana, Alisa.

– Alisa – repite Hanji, sonriendo a la niña.

– ¿De **dónde** venís? – Erwin sigue con su interrogatorio.

Tu hermana se adelanta para responder:

–No podemos decir el **nombre**, es **sagrado** – dice, como si de un mantra se tratase.

– ¿**Sacrado**? Ya veo… - reflexiona Erwin, quien ha entendido mal.

– No, es… No importa… - dices. - ¿Qué hacemos **aquí**? – prefieres ir a lo importante.

– Necesitamos tu conocimiento sobre los **titanes** y **aprender** vuestras estrategias de combate.

«Titanes», otra vez esa palabra, aunque ya has aprendido que se refieren a los «grandes seres salvajes». Está claro para qué te han llevado allí: te necesitan, aunque no vas a aceptar rápidamente.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a aceptar? – preguntas, no esperando ninguna respuesta.

– Mira, niñata, o **colaboras** o te dejamos en medio de la nada – interrumpe el malhumorado ese.

Aunque no entiendes toda la oración, perfectamente comprendes que se trata de una amenaza.

– Levi, con calma – es la única respuesta por parte de Erwin. – Toda ayuda es necesaria para derrotar a los titanes – prosigue.

– ¿Y mi hermana? – preguntas señalando a Alisa.

– **Vendrá **con nosotros, aunque la tendremos que **dejar** en una **casa** de acogida por el momento – responde Erwin.

– ¿Separada de mí? ¡**Ni** hablar! – exclamas mientras tu hermana se apretuja contra ti.

– No pasará nada, estará muy **cerca. Estará bien** – intenta razonar Hanji.

No estás tan segura, temes que algo malo la pueda pasar. Aunque por el momento decides aceptar. ¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer? Si no aceptas, ¿a dónde irás? No sabes ni dónde estáis, no sabéis cómo volver… Además, puedes aprender muchas cosas por su parte mientras que Alisa está en un sitio seguro. Aprovecharás la situación para que a tu hermana no le falte de nada. Ya llegará el momento en que puedas volver… y hacerle pagar a ese cabrón todo lo que ha liado.

– Acepto – dices tras una larga pausa.

– Bienvenida a la Legión, [Nombre] – sonríe Erwin.

* * *

COMENTARIOS:

\- **Lyzz**: está claro que Levi se quedó sorprendido, pero no lo va a admitir tan fácilmente...

\- **Kote Herrera**: Mike es un cielo ~~

\- **Loca BIonica**: la verdad es que Lectora es muy buena en la batalla, como se ha podido ver, pero no todo será perfecto wejejeje

\- **Koisshi Saotome**: ¡muchas gracias! A ver qué te parece este capi ^^


	5. Un recordatorio para la humanidad

Anteriormente...

_Tú y tu hermana sois llevadas al campamento de la Legión tras haber sido descubiertas por los altos cargos de la misma. Tras dialogar con ellos, no te queda más que unirte a ellos:_

_– Acepto – dices tras una larga pausa._

_– Bienvenida a la Legión, [Nombre] – sonríe Erwin_

**CAPÍTULO 5. Un recordatorio para la humanidad**

– Bienvenida a la legión, [Nombre] – mascullas haciendo burla al alto hombre que acaba de salir de la tienda.

Pronto ésta se queda casi vacía, sólo con tu hermana y tú dentro, aunque sientes figuras rodeando el lugar desde fuera, vigilándoos.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – te pregunta tu hermana.

– Ni idea… - respondes con sinceridad. – De momento, sólo podemos hacerles caso. Me tendré que unir a ellos e intentaré sacar el máximo provecho de la situación. Mientras tanto, te dejaré en un lugar seguro.

– ¡Pero no quiero estar sola! – exclama tu hermana, abrazada a ti. Ambas en pie en medio de la tienda.

– Yo tampoco… pero... ¿qué podemos hacer si no?

– Obedecer – interrumpe el «hombre mala uva», provocando que os separéis.

– Ah, debes de **ser** Levi – dices, no de buena manera.

– **Sargento** Levi para ti – responde.

Te encojes de hombros, como dando poca importancia, mientras vuelves a volcar tu atención en Alisa, cosa que irrita considerablemente al sargento.

– Y yo que te iba a dar tus **armas**… - dice Levi.

¿Armas? Esa palabra la conoces bastante bien.

– ¡Sargento! ¿**Dónde** están? – preguntas animada.

Pero él se encoge de hombros, se da la vuelta y abandona el lugar.

– ¡Sargento! – vuelves a intentarlo, saliendo detrás de él.

El Comandante Erwin te ve salir tras su compañero. Con una casi invisible sonrisa, vuelve a fijarse en el mapa que lleva consigo. 

* * *

– ¡Qué difícil ha sido! – exclamas mientras avanzas a través de las diferentes tiendas, encontrándote con una gran cantidad de soldados, quienes te miran con interés.

No les devuelves la mirada. Sólo quieres volver a «tu» tienda y encontrarte con tu hermana.

– Ya **veo** que **tienes** todas tus cosas **de** **vuelta** – sientes que alguien te dice.

Girándote, casi chocas contra un ancho cuerpo, al que (ni) llegas a la altura del pecho. Simulando una tos, recorres tu mirada hacia arriba, encontrándote con el «ojazos» al que llaman comandante.

– Ajá – dices, no muy segura de qué decir.

Tampoco es que podáis comunicaros mucho…

– Acompáñame – te dice, mostrándote el camino mientras avanza junto a ti, con su mano derecha situada en tu espalda, empujándote suavemente.

Aún no confías en ellos, pero sientes que, de momento, sus acciones no son malas. Te dejas llevar por él. 

* * *

– ¡Hermana! – exclama Alisa una vez que entráis en la tienda.

A la velocidad del rayo, la tienes a tu lado, saltando de felicidad.

– ¡Mira lo que me ha dado… Hanji! – te dice mostrándote algo que no puedes distinguir por su incapacidad de estarse quieta, aunque parece un juguete….

– Si me disculpáis… - empieza a decir el comandante. – **He** de **ir**me.

Ante sus apalabras, te diriges hacia él.

– Gracias… emmm… ¿comandante? – dices, sin saber muy bien el nombre de su cargo.

En la puerta, para un segundo para mirarte.

– Erwin – es lo único que responde antes de abandonar el lugar.

«Erwin», repites, saboreando la musicalidad de su nombre.

Pero no todo es calma y tranquilidad, pues pronto escuchas el grito de uno de los soldados que viene a caballo con cara de velocidad.

– ¡El Muro Maria ha caído! – repite sin cesar mientras se dirige hacia la tienda del Comandante.

No sabes lo que es un «muromaria», pero, por lo que ves, nada bueno ha podido ocurrir. 

* * *

– ¡Andando! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! – grita Erwin ya colocado sobre su caballo.

En poco más de veinte minutos, habéis desmantelado todo el campamento, preparando todo lo necesario para dirigiros, a toda prisa, a «Muromaria». Al parecer, con la ausencia de la Legión, un gran «titán», o un gran ser salvaje, como tú siempre has dicho, acaba de destruir un muro que protege la ciudad. ¿Un muro? ¿Acaso la gente vive en la superficie con sólo un muro protegiéndola? No tienes tiempo, ni recursos verbales, para preguntar tus dudas; esperarás a verlo con tus propios ojos.

Todos van terminando de colocarse en sus respectivos caballos tras haber puesto todo en las carretas. «Todos» menos vosotras dos. ¿Dónde os subís?

En seguida se da cuenta de esto Erwin, quien exclama un apresurado «¡Que alguien le traiga a [Nombre] un **caballo**!», orden acatada al momento.

– ¡Y que alguien se dedique exclusivamente a cuidar de su **hermana**! – termina diciendo antes de volver su atención hacia el horizonte.

– Tch – escuchas decir al sargentito. – ¡Auruo, encárgate!

No con buena gana, ese tal Auruo se dirige hacia tu hermana para colocarla delante de él sobre el caballo. Mientras realiza esta acción, éste murmura un «¿Ecaso no puedo demostrar mis grandes dotes hoy?»

– Venga niña, agárrate… – comienza diciendo a Alisa mientras emprende su marcha. – Fuert-.

No puede continuar, en pleno trote, puedes presenciar algo inusitado: ¿alguien es capaz de morderse la lengua mientras cabalga? 

* * *

Un silencio nada agradable envuelve el lugar. Ante vosotros, un muro de dimensiones colosales, el cual se encuentra destrozado por una buena zona. No hay rastro de ese «titán colosal» ni del llamado «acorazado» que, según el soldado que vino a avisaros, también provocó la muerte de muchos.

El trayecto hasta ese muro no ha sido muy largo y no os habéis encontrado con ningún titán, cosa que ha sido buena suerte… o mala, si pensamos que todos los grandes seres salvajes que suele haber por ahí cerca han entrado al lugar.

En seguida decides llamarlo «mala suerte»: nada más entrar por el gran hueco del muro podéis ver cómo una horda de titanes recorre las calles, buscando personas con vida, persiguiéndolas si piedad.

Ante tus ojos se halla la peor de las escenas, un lugar cuyo silencio roto por los gritos de la gente y las pisadas de los seres te llenan los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Pero a quién se le ocurre dejar a esta gente vivir en la superficie? Te preguntas con ira… «Seguro que los peces grandes están bien protegiditos…»

– ¡En posición! – la rápida orden de Erwin te saca de tus pensamientos. Es la primera vez que te quedas inmóvil ante tal atrocidad. – Ninguno permanecerá solo.

Todos se colocan en una posición desconocida para ti, por lo que intentas seguirles muy de cerca. Mientras tanto, el soldado que tiene a tu hermana se aleja de vosotros, acompañado de una chica pelirroja. «Gracias», susurras a la nada.

– ¡Atacad! – es la orden que da lugar a vuestra puesta en escena.

Los soldados se dividen en grandes grupos para atacar a varios titanes. Tú haces lo mismo, aunque pronto te das cuenta de que es casi imposible acabar con todos de esa lenta forma.

Lenta pero segura, a pesar de que no te fijas en eso.

Con un solo movimiento del caballo, emprendes tu lucha individual, solitaria, contra todos esos titanes.

– ¡[Nombre]! – te grita Erwin desde la lejanía.

Pero tú no paras, sigues tu camino, aunque le haces saber que estarás bien con un simple movimiento en la mano.

De cerca te sigue Levi y su equipo, aunque no les prestas ninguna atención. De un salto, te colocas sobre el techo de un pozo y, de ahí, consigues alcanzar la altura de los tejados de las casas. «Así es más fácil», dices mientras desenganchas el hacha de tu cinturón y te colocas en posición de ataque. El titán que está ante ti no retrocede. Pero tú tampoco.

– Es increíble… - murmura Hanji desde su posición al verte saltar, y prácticamente volar, de titán en titán, acabando con cada uno con una gracia que tampoco pasa desapercibida por los demás superiores. 

* * *

Agotada, dejas caer tu arma al suelo. Te encuentras de rodillas, con la cabeza caída, intentando recuperar las pocas fuerzas que te quedan.

– [Nombre] – te llaman.

Levantas tu rostro y te encuentras con el comandante, quien está majestuosamente erguido sobre el caballo. Le lanzas una tímida sonrisa que pronto desaparece al ver su serio rostro.

– Has **desobed**ecido. ¿No viste que todos atacaban en **grupo**?

«Grupo» , grupo… grupo. Esa palabra tan conocida por ti, esa palabra que siempre surge en boca de tu hermano. Esa palabra que siempre quería especificar tu mayor error durante las batallas.

Trabajar en grupo es algo que nunca has hecho…

– Déjamelo a **mí**, Erwin – comenta una voz que sale de la nada.

Ambos dirigís la vista hacia la figura que se aproxima.

– Primero tendrá que **aprender** a **entender**nos pero la **obediencia** es **lo más importante**… - sigue hablando Levi mientras sus crueles ojos se posan en ti.

No te gusta nada esa mirada que promete algo nada bueno para tu persona. 

* * *

COMENTARIOS

\- **Koisshi Saotome Ackerman**: gracias por seguir leyendo este historia, a pesar de mi tardanza en actualizar :(

-** Kote Herrera**: oye, que un triángulo amoroso no estaría mal XD

-** Apailana**: "base lingüística" es algo que se me puso a huevo jajaja Hay que aprovechar y poner en práctica lo que estudiamos...

\- **Shura Gaia**: muchísimas gracias por leer este fic ^^ Y muchas gracias por este comentario, que me ha motivado muchísimo; me alegro de que te guste mi forma de escribir. Y no te preocupes por no comentar, con saber que me lees ya me emociono


	6. El futuro ya está escrito

Anteriormente…

Agotada, dejas caer tu arma al suelo. Te encuentras de rodillas, con la cabeza caída, intentando recuperar las pocas fuerzas que te quedan.

– [Nombre] – te llaman.

Levantas tu rostro y te encuentras con el comandante, quien está majestuosamente erguido sobre el caballo. Le lanzas una tímida sonrisa, que pronto desaparece al ver su serio rostro.

– Has **desobed**ecido. ¿No viste que todos atacaban en **grupo**?

«Grupo» , grupo… grupo. Esa palabra tan conocida por ti, esa palabra que siempre surge en boca de tu hermano. Esa palabra que siempre quería especificar tu mayor error durante las batallas.

Trabajar en grupo es algo que nunca has hecho…

– Déjamelo a **mí**, Erwin – comenta una voz que sale de la nada.

Ambos dirigís la vista hacia la figura que se aproxima.

– Primero tendrá que **aprender** a **entender**nos pero la **obediencia** es **lo más importante**… - sigue hablando Levi mientras sus crueles ojos se posan en ti.

No te gusta nada esa mirada que promete algo nada bueno para ti.

* * *

**El futuro ya está escrito**

– ¿Qué haremos con ellas? – pregunta Hanji desde su asiento frente al gran escritorio del comandante.

– Meterlas en algún lado, donde la mayor pueda aprender a cómo obedecer órdenes. – responde Levi, quien se encuentra a la izquierda de ésta, también sentado en un cómodo sillón.

Mientras tanto, el comandante se encuentra anotando partes del informe para enviar a su superior, es su deber informar sobre este «descubrimiento», al igual que sobre su precipitada misión contra los titanes que entraron en la ciudad.

Sólo se dedica a escribir, fingiendo concentración; el tono elevado de una discusión que, sin venir a cuento, empieza a surgir entre sus dos compañeros sobre qué hacer con las dos «invitadas», le está empezando a sacar de sus casillas.

– La pequeña se quedará en una casa de acogida y su hermana con ella, durante año y medio – empieza a hablar Mike sin despegar su mirada del cristal de la ventana. – Después, tras adaptarse al idioma y entender la situación, podrá ingresar en la tropa de reclutas para su entrenamiento y, posteriormente, futuro ingreso en la Legión.

Ante este comentario, Erwin levanta la cabeza del documento y mira con atención a su mano derecha.

– La idea de Mike me parece la más adecuada – afirma. – ¿Qué opináis vosotros dos?

Hanji asiente con la cabeza, aunque le parece mucho tiempo para poder empezar a trabajar junto a [Nombre]; pero, pensándolo mejor, las cosas han de tomarse siempre sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Levi, por otra parte…

– Je… Déjame a mí darle la noticia a la criaja… – es su respuesta.

* * *

– ¡**Ni** hablar! – exclamas mientras que con un pisotón contra el suelo remarcas tu opinión. – Vale que tenga que estudiar el** idioma**, pero ir a una tropa de **reclutas**… ¡es inadmisible!

En medio de tu berrinche, en el que explicas tus razones para un ingreso inmediato en la Legión, razones que no son entendidas por nadie, ves a Levi mirándote con sorna, con una sonrisa ladeada, aumentando tu ira.

– Es lo **mejor** para **ti** – intenta razonar Erwin.

– Que **no** – sigues en tu línea.

– Para ingresar en la **Legión**, necesitas aprender **disciplina** – recalca Levi.

Hanji y Mike se encuentran al margen, sin intervenir. Sus miradas viajan de un Levi más que encantado con la idea de hacerte rabiar y tu enérgica figura.

– ¿Te das cuenta que voy a estar con **niños** de trece y catorce **años**? – preguntas dirigiéndote a Erwin.

Nadie responde, aunque parece que Levi sí ha captado lo que has dicho…

– Como tú – dice sin más éste.

– ¡Tengo **diec**i**siete** **años**! – gritas indicando tu edad con las manos. – **No** **puedes pensar** que **soy** **menor** por mi estatura; **tú** más que nadie **debes saber** eso.

Una vena se empieza a formar en la frente del cabo.

– Niñata… - masculla con enfado mientras da un paso hacia delante.

Tú no te mueves, no piensas mostrar temor alguno.

Erwin, por su parte, empieza a perder algo su paciencia, algo que le ha estado ocurriendo últimamente, aunque no lo demuestre. Pero sus secas y potentes palabras, que terminas por acatar, hacen mella en tu cabecita:

– **Harás** lo que se te **diga**.

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza (cosa que no es nada nueva en mí durante todo este año), pero entre la universidad, el trabajo y el centrarme en mi blog, no me ha dado tiempo, ni ánimos, para continuar. Pero esto va a acabar, porque en dos semanas termino todos los exámenes y podré actualizar SEMANALMENTE.

NOTA: no quiero ofender a nadie cuando escribo «niños» en relación a los 13-14 años, es una forma de expresarse por alguien no más adulto (?) Es un decir :D

* * *

_Comentarios_

**Koisshi Saotome Ackerman**: no tengas miedo, puede (puede) que Erwin te proteja (?)

**Kote Herrera**: tengo en mente lo de los triángulos amorosos, no te preocupes. Si surje, saldrá alguna cosuca ~~

**Lyzz**: Levi tendrá mucha presencia, aunque no para bien (?)

**Yokihiime**: perdón por tardar en actualizar, pero mi cabeza no da más de sí. En unas dos semanas ya volverá todo a la normalidad (es decir, actualizando semanalmente). ¡Gracias por leer el fic!


	7. Cambiando rutinas

Ya han pasado unos... 2 meses... y, bueno, pues... ¡ya volví! ~~

Aviso que en este capítulo mezclamos tanto la historia como una «carta»; esta última se encuentra en cursiva.

**CAPÍTULO 7. Cambiando rutinas**

_Querida [Nombre]:_

_Acabo de leer tu carta. En primer lugar, permíteme decirte que has mejorado mucho en casi dos años. Como prometimos, te escribo esta carta para seguir manteniéndonos en contacto._

– ¡Demos comienzo a la ceremonia de entrada de los nuevo cadetes! Para vuestro infortunio, yo, Keith Shadis, seré vuestro mentor – avisa el instructor superior al grupo de cadetes.

Os encontráis en el recinto militar, firmes y con la vista al frente, sin quitar vuestra mirada del instructor Shadis, cuya presencia provoca escalofríos en vuestros cuerpos.

– No os pienso dar una cálida bienvenida – continúa éste.

«Ni falta que hace…», piensas mientras echas un vistazo a tus nuevos compañeros que te rodean. Todos ellos se encuentran petrificados, con miedo a moverse y llamar la atención de Shadis, cuya mala fama se dio a conocer mucho antes de que entrarais en el recinto.

– Ahora mismo no sois más que asqueroso pasto de esos titanes. De hecho, ¡sois peores!

– ¡Ja! – murmuras en alto, atrayendo la atención del instructor.

_Espero que te hayas adaptado a tu nueva vida como recluta. El instructor Keith Shadis evaluará tu proceso de aprendizaje, cuyos informes periódicos analizaré personalmente._

– ¡No servís para una mierda! – y sigue explicando… esta vez sin apartar su mirada de ti.

Arqueas una ceja, desafiante.

– ¡Para eso os entrenaremos estos tres años! Y no sólo aprenderéis a atacar y defenderos de esos titanes por vuestra cuenta – este tipo de charlas siempre te han parecido un coñazo. – También aprenderéis a trabajar en equipo y a respetar órdenes de superiores.

«Hombre…». Está claro a quién va dirigido eso…

_No olvides ocultar tu identidad. Nadie debe conocer tu procedencia. Y recuerda escuchar y aprender todo lo relacionado con el ejército de este lugar, porque te va a servir de mucha ayuda._

– Señor… - dices bien alto. – Espero que también nos enseñen a pensar. No creo que nadie quiera actuar sin ninguna razón más que la mera obediencia.

_Pórtate bien._

Keith Shadis detienesu discurso por un momento, pero no da muestras de querer responderte.

– Bien, empecemos con las presentaciones – continúa diciendo.

_Sé que me repito pero, por favor, pórtate bien._

– ¡Tú!, la estirada – Shadis te señala con un dedo.– ¿Cómo te llamas?

Respiras hondo, recordando porqué estás ahí. Necesitas integrarte.

– [Nombre] [Apellidos], señor – respondes sin titubeos.

– ¿[Nombre]? ¿Qué nombre es ese? ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

– No me queda más remedio… ehhh… señor – afirmas con toda franqueza.

– ¡Esa no es una respuesta! ¿¡Por qué estás aquí!? – insiste.

Sabes perfectamente que el instructor superior está al tanto de tu situación. ¿Por qué no te deja tranquila? No es tan difícil.

– Pff, pues para acabar con los titanes – dices.

Ahora, una pausa. «¿Qué más quiere que diga?»

– Y… para aprender mucho muchísimo, señor – concluyes con cierto retintín.

Una media sonrisa cubre el rostro de Shadis antes de continuar con su siguiente víctima.

– Tú, desgraciado, ¿quién cojones eres?

– Armin Arlert, señor, de Shiganshina.

_Y, como me has pedido, en las próximas cartas te mandaré los informes sobre tu hermana. No tienes que preocuparte de nada._

_Un cordial saludo,_

_Erwin Smith_

* * *

– Mi primer día aquí y ya recibo su primera carta – murmuras mientras guardas dicha carta en un bolsillo. – Bueno, al menos es un hombre de palabra.

Estás dirigiéndote al comedor para disfrutar de una tranquila cena, pensando en lo que aún te queda por hacer, cuando, de repente, chocas contra alguien.

– ¡Eh! ¡No te quedes ahí plantado en plena noche! – gritas a la persona que tienes en frente.

Mas no obtienes respuesta.

– ¿Hola? – mueves tu mano ante sus ojos, que se encuentran fijos hacia el horizonte. – Nene, reacciona.

– ¿Eh? Ah, perdón – por fin parece reaccionar. – ¿Qué querías?

Lo apartas de un empujón.

– No te quedes aquí plantado, que no se ve nada y no quiero interrupciones – afirmas, tus horas de alimentación son sagradas. – Ja, pareces una doncella esperando a su amado. ¿Quieres que sea tu consejera? – continúas en un tono burlesco.

– ¿Qué? Yo no… - comienza diciendo mostrando un pequeño sonrojo, viéndose de pronto interrumpido por tu fuerte suspiro.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntas más calmada.

– Jean – responde éste.

Le miras arqueando una ceja.

– ¿Jean? Ah, ¿el crío que quiere ir directo con la policía militar?

Ante esta «acusación», Jean se pone rígido, en posición defensiva.

– Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Tú también me vas a venir con esas?

– No, sólo quería asegurarme de que eras tú, por curiosidad. No es nada raro. Alguien terminará yendo después de todo, ¿verdad? Cada uno tiene sus ambiciones – te explicas. – Por cierto, soy [Nombre] – concluyes extendiendo tu mano hacia el joven.

Mano que es aceptada por éste, quien murmura un «Encantado».

– Bueno, parece ser que ya he conocido a alguien. ¿Ibas a cenar? – preguntas. – ¡Me muero de hambre!

– Pero… pero si la hora de la cena ya ha acabado.

Ante este descubrimiento, le miras atemorizada.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Hay horas impuestas? – no puedes creer lo que tus oídos están escuchando. – Eso quiere decir que… ¿tengo que comer cuando ellos me digan?

Jean no entiende lo que quieres decir y te mira interrogante. Lo normal es que haya un horario para cada cosa, ¿o no? Su desconcertante mirada parece calar en ti.

– Vale, bien, pensemos – dices más bien para ti misma. – ¿Cuál será la mejor manera de entrar en los almacenes?

Mientras te haces esa pregunta, te empiezas a alejar de Jean, quien no se ha movido ni un palmo, esta vez, prestando toda su atención en ti.

– Bueno, Jean, ya nos vemos, que esta dama no puede quedarse con hambre.

Y, acto seguido, continúas tu andar, esta vez dándote más prisa, pero sin ser consciente de una oscura sombra que te acecha cual depredador.

* * *

– Ay...ay...ay – te quejas mientras intentas sentarte en la silla de clase.

Has escogido uno de los asientos que más lejos están del profesor. «No puedo dejar que ese Shadis me haga la vida imposible», piensas.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? - oyes a tu lado.

Miras a tu derecha y te encuentras con la preocupada imagen de un compañero.

– Eh.. sí...

– Marco – te responde este. - Y este es Jean, aunque creo que ya lo conoces – continúa diciendo mientras señala a quien se encuentra sentado junto a él, pero éste está muy ocupado mirando fijamente a una chica de delante.

– Sí, lo conocí ayer, justo antes de que Shadis me pillara yendo a cenar por mi cuenta y me mandara correr durante toda la noche – explicas mientras te estiras en la silla. – ¡No puedo más!

Marco sólo te mira con una pequeña sonrisa, a modo de empatía.

– Es sólo mi primer día, ¿cómo quiere que me adapte a todo?

Pero Marco no tiene tiempo para responderte, pues pronto Shadis hace acto de presencia.

– Bien, cadetes, demos comienzo vuestra primera clase.

* * *

_Querido Erwin:_

_Aquí está mi respuesta a tu carta anterior. Sólo quiero darte las gracias por comprometerte tanto en cuanto al futuro de mi hermana, te estoy muy agradecida._

_Bueno, no sólo te escribo para eso, sino que también quiero exteriorizar mis pensamientos, pues es imposible con el instructor Shadis. No sé qué le pasa, pero nunca puedo comentar nada._

_¿Por qué tenemos que aprender tanta teoría sobre algo que sólo tenemos que matar? ¿Para qué esa necesidad de aprender cómo y cuándo fueron levantados los muros? Total, de un momento a otro podrían ser destruidos. ¿Por qué no aprendemos sobre las diferentes técnicas de ataque en vez de sólo una?_

_Bueno, no te quiero entretener con estas quejas. Mañana intentaré insinuarlo a Shadis._

_Deséame suerte (la necesitaré)._

_Un saludo,_

_[Nombre]_

* * *

Comentarios:

**Koisshi Saotome Ackerman**: cierto es, Levi nos va a dar problemas.

**Apailana**: sí, las letras en negrita es lo que pueden entender cada uno, no me di cuenta de especificarlo :(


	8. ¿Genio o ingenio? PRIMERA PARTE

Ésta es la primera parte de «¿Genio o ingenio?». Este octavo capítulo estará ligado al siguiente, que se subirá en esta semana. 

**CAPÍTULO 8. ¿Genio o ingenio? PRIMERA PARTE**

Libros, libros y más libros, suma todo eso al continuo parlotear del instructor Shadis, cuyas explicaciones están siendo cuidadosamente anotadas por todo el grupo de reclutas. Tú haces lo mismo, no te queda otra. Necesitas aprender largos textos para poder aprobar.

\- ... Y el equipo de maniobra tridimensional está compuesto por... - Shadis lleva casi media hora explicando los tipos de armas y herramientas usadas en todas las ramas militares.

Mientras explica el funcionamiento del llamado 3DMG, observáis las detalladas imágenes diseñadas para este tema del manual. ¿Acaso no era más fácil traer el propio equipo para analizarlo y manipularlo?

\- Esta tarde iremos al escampado para trabajar con los equipos de forma individual. Repasad todo lo estudiado esta mañana para que no os carguéis ningún aparato. Bien, ya podéis iros - Concluye y da por terminada la clase.

Lo observáis con cuidado, viendo cómo su figura desaparece por la puerta. Tras esto, lo único que se oye en la clase es el ruido de sillas moviéndose y el sonido de conversaciones desahogadas, charlas entre compañeros, sin preocupaciones. 

* * *

«El equipo de maniobra tridimensional es una herramienta de movilidad utilizada para desplazarse libremente por cualquier superficie y en cualquier inclinación, e incluso surcar el cielo, aunque gastando mucho más gas del necesario». Recuerdas las palabras de Shadis mientras analizas el aparato que tienes en tus manos.

«Fue inventado para equilibrar la balanza en combate con los titanes, ya que el tamaño de los humanos les frenaba la movilidad, por lo que usando los 3DMG podrían escapar de ellos y vencerlos».

\- Así que esto es lo que utilizan para acabar con los titanes... - dices para ti. – Lo que no entiendo es por qué no aprovechan más sus alrededores en vez de depender tanto de algo que se agota con bastante rapidez - dices esta vez en alto.

\- Pero aún no se ha encontrado nada mejor – te explica Armin, quien se encuentra junto a ti, también manipulando el equipo.

\- Puede ser, pero trabajar con algo que te puede dejar a merced de los titanes no es tan buen invento. Quiero decir que sobrevolar ante un grupo de titanes no es muy buena idea, por lo que a veces necesitamos alguna que otra ayuda más.

\- ¿Pero el qué? - pregunta Armin con interés.

\- No sé, ayudarte de la propia naturaleza, aprovechar los frondosos árboles para ocultarnos y despistarlos. O aprovechar la profundidad de los mares, que... - Un momento...

Nada más pronunciar estas últimas palabras, te detienes. «Mierda», piensas mientras observas el asombrado rostro de tu compañero, cuya mirada se encuentra iluminada por una emoción que no puede ocultar.

\- ¿Tú también sabes lo que es el mar? - te pregunta atropelladamente.

Piensas bien tus palabras, debes encontrar alguna forma de salir de este embrollo.

\- Ehhh, sí, lo vi en un libro...

Esto parece animar más aún a Armin.

\- ¿Tú también? ¿Tienes el libro aquí? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

\- Esto... mmm... ¡Ah! Sí, sí, me lo regalaron cuando cumplí diecisiete años. - el rostro de Armin sigue mostrando sorpresa. - ¡Pero no lo tengo aquí!

\- ¿Diecisiete años? ¿Pero cuántos años tienes? - te pregunta.

«Mierda otra vez», piensas. Te has librado de una pero te has metido en otra...

\- ...Diecinueve... - dices muy bajito.

\- ¿Diecinueve años? - vuelve a preguntar, asimilando lo que le acabas de decir.

Pero sólo tienes tiempo para afirmar con la cabeza, porque un ruido de fondo llama vuestra atención.

\- ¿Quién tiene diecinueve años? - escuchas preguntar a Eren.

Te giras para encontrarte a los dos amigos de Armin.

\- Ehhhh – empiezas diciendo.

\- Venga, el instructor Shadis nos está llamando – interrumpe para informar Mikasa.

Y nada más decir estas palabras, se da la vuelta para volver con el resto de la clase.

Sabes que te has salvado de esta, pero no cabe duda que pronto todo el mundo sabrá tu edad. Aunque siempre puedes decir que tardaste en decidirte a la hora de entrar en la escuela militar, ¿o no?

* * *

\- ¡Primero tendréis una prueba de destreza! -informa Shadis a pleno pulmón. -¡Sólo tenéis que ataros las cuerdas a la caderas y colgaros!

«¡Por fin algo de acción», piensas mientras echas a correr para coger sitio.

Todos hacen lo mismo para colocarse en cada una de las grandes estructuras semejantes a columpios, dentro de las cuales cuelgan los cables propios de los equipos de maniobra tridimensional. Con sumo cuidado os colocáis para ataros las cuerdas de seguridad.

Mantener el equilibrio mientras te sujetas con poco material es algo que siempre has considerado pan comido, aunque es propio en ti que tiendas a hacer uso de tus manos y piernas.

La falta de sujeción, salvo por las cuerdas que se abrochan en tu cintura, hace que pronto caigas al suelo.

De morros.


	9. ¿Genio o ingenio? SEGUNDA PARTE

¡Otro capítulo más! Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo he disfrutado al escribirlo ~~

**CAPÍTULO 9. ¿Genio o ingenio?, PARTE 2: Mirando al futuro**

\- Un año más, un año más… -dices para ti misma mientras corres con todas tus fuerzas a la vez que luchas contra las adversidades de la naturaleza. – Sólo me queda un año más.

Hace frío, está diluviando y el terreno se encuentra resbaladizo. Pero eso no detiene a Shadis, quien, sentado sobre su caballo, observa a sus aprendices mientras estos corren con una mochila llena de piedras a sus espaldas. No sólo la rapidez, agilidad y la estrategia son importantes, una fuerza física, capaz de aguantar ante cualquier situación, es más que necesaria.

Te encuentras en la cabeza del grupo, más que acostumbrada a este tipo de actividad. Detrás de ti oyes la voz de Shadis criticar la actuación de Armin: «¡Llegamos a estar ante los titanes y ya te habrían zampado!», una buena forma de animar a tu pobre compañero, sin lugar a dudas.

Aunque no le sobra razón, y tú misma sabes lo que es correr literalmente ante un titán, sin equipo de maniobra tridimensional ni «mierdas» semejantes, mientras intentas clavarle un hachazo en toda la nuca. Han pasado **dos años **desde tus andanzas como cadete, y aún odias usar el 3DMG, algo necesario para aprobar, pero al que no le encuentras del todo su utilidad, además de no poder usarlo adecuadamente a la hora de engancharte con un cable en cualquier superficie.

Sabes que, por muy mala que seas en el equipo de maniobra tridimensional, vas a aprobar. No entrarás en el «top 10» pero tampoco es que te haga falta conociendo tu destino dentro del ejército.

Sigues corriendo, no te detienes, tus pies se clavan perfectamente en el peligroso terreno, lleno de barro y piedras. Estás demasiado metida en tus pensamientos como para notar la crítica mirada del instructor Shadis.

* * *

_[Nombre] [Apellidos], una cadete cuyas acciones se resumen en su espíritu libre y rebelde. No le teme a nada y su ser emite un aura veterana. Sabe lo que hace y es complicado que cambie su forma de actuar. Rechaza el uso del equipo de maniobra tridimensional y, aunque se lo ponga, no puede evitar seguir usando su método tradicional, propio, único. Domina el cuerpo a cuerpo como nadie, aunque enseguida se aburre de todo entrenamiento y se pasa los días contando el tiempo que le queda como mero cadete. A veces muestra vagancia, pero todo se debe a su excelente formación. No hay mucho más que enseñarle, salvo la necesidad de hacer algo con su pedante personalidad._

Así reza el comentario que Shadis acaba de enviar al comandante Erwin Smith, quien lee atentamente las líneas una y otra vez.

Erwin suspira, imaginándose a [Nombre] a la perfección. «Rebeldía»: esa es la palabra que resume su persona. Pero también se encuentra la palabra «lealtad» y él lo ha comprendido tras estos dos años de intercambio de cartas. A pesar de las críticas de Shadis, aunque acompañadas de elogios, Erwin no puede evitar sentir orgullo al ver cómo [Nombre] está evolucionando y se está adaptando a esta difícil situación.

Son tiempos difíciles, pero [Nombre] lo está haciendo bien. Y no puede esperar a tenerla en su equipo, como una miembro de la legión más, como a una igual.

* * *

_Sobre la piel del cielo, sobre sus precipicios,_

_se remontan los hombres. ¿Quién ha impulsado el vuelo?_

_Sonoros, derramados en aéreos ejercicios,_

_rapta la piel del cielo._

Sientes el viento en tu rostro, saltas de árbol en árbol, lanzas los cables del 3DMG contra las ramas. Parece que ya dominas el equipo. Centras toda tu atención en encontrar un maniquí de titán libre para poder hacer tu viraje.

_Les han llevado al aire, como un aire rotundo_

_que desde el corazón resoplara un plumaje._

_Y ascienden y descienden sobre la piel del mundo_

_alados de coraje._

Pero de pronto tienes que pisar suelo, pues la silueta de Jean acaba de rozar tu cabeza.

\- ¡Lo siento, [Nombre]! -grita éste mientras se pierde entre el follaje.

\- ¡Ya! ¡Seguro que quieres quitarme el titán! -aseguras mientras vuelves a retomar **el vuelo**.

_El azul se enardece y adquiere una alegría,_

_un movimiento, una juventud libre y clara,_

_lo mismo que si mayo, la claridad del día_

_corriera, resonara._

Sientes la sangre fluir por tus venas. Es una sensación agradable, emocionante. Te sientes viva. Mientras sobrevuelas el terreno, giras sobre ti misma y te colocas mirando al cielo, tumbada en el aire; alzas un brazo al cielo, intentando tocar sus esponjosas nubes.

_Es el mundo tan breve para un alma atrevida,_

_para una juventud con la audacia por pluma;_

_reducido es el cielo, poderoso la vida,_

_domada y con espuma._

Tienes ganas de encontrar el dichoso maniquí pero sabes que, cuando lo hagas, tendrás que detener tu vuelo para esperar la aprobación del inspector Shadis. Por ahora, te sientes libre. Te dejas llevar por tus emociones. Te dejas llevar por tu sensación de libertad.

_El aire no os ofrece ni escudos ni barreras:_

_el esfuerzo ha de ser todo de vuestro impulso._

_Y al polvo entregaréis el vuelo de las fieras_

_abatido, convulso._

Al dejar atrás un gran árbol en medio de un páramo, encuentras un maniquí y te preparas para atacar. Giras sobre ti misma para coger impulso, pero una sombra es más rápida que tú y llega mucho antes que tu «espada».

\- ¡Marco! -exclamas al ver la alegre figura que se te ha adelantado. -¿Acaso me has estado siguiendo?

Él sólo sonríe.

\- Perdón, ¡pero ya era difícil encontrar un maniquí disponible!

Sueltas una carcajada, compartiendo el optimismo de tu compañero.

\- Por ser tú, te lo perdono -dices antes de continuar tu viaje. -¡No lo olvides!

_Si ardéis, si eso es posible, poseedores del fuego,_

_no dejaréis ceniza por rastro, sino gloria._

_Espejos sobrehumanos, iluminaréis luego_

_la creación, la historia._

* * *

_Querido Erwin:_

_¡Por fin domino el equipo de maniobra tridimensional! ¡No veas lo que me ha costado! Quiero darte las gracias por todo tu apoyo durante estos __**tres años**__; no han sido unos años fáciles, pues he tenido que adaptar todo un nuevo aprendizaje a lo que ya sabía. Y a eso súmale mi edad, que ya no es ignorada por nadie y ahora me consideran la madre del grupo. ¡Pero si sólo tengo 21 años! Estoy en la flor de la vida…_

_Eso sí, me he «vengado» de todas las bromitas que he tenido que soportar por parte de ciertas personas. Si soy bastante mala en el 3DMG, me he colocado en primer lugar en los combates de cuerpo a cuerpo. ¡Ja! Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Reiner cuando lo tumbé al suelo…_

_Mañana es la graduación, como ya sabes. Está claro que no voy a terminar en la lista de los diez primeros, pero por lo menos voy a aprobar._

_Esto… no sé cómo expresarme con palabras en estos casos, pero también quiero darte las gracias por el colgante que me has enviado. Es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo tan bello. Sé que me lo has mandado porque mi hermana te insistió el otro día, pero, aun así, gracias. Me ha hecho olvidar por un momento mi posición como soldado o cadete. Gracias._

_Pronto nos veremos de nuevo._

_Un abrazo,_

_[Nombre]_

* * *

\- ¡Ofreced vuestro corazón! -comienza el discurso Shadis.

\- ¡Sí, señor!

\- ¡Cadetes que hoy os graduáis, escoged vuestra senda!

Ya llegó el día, por fin llegó el día en que os graduáis. Y ya llegó el día en que muchos de vosotros escogeréis caminos distintos. Tú ya sabes que vas a ir directa con la Legión, no tienes otra opción, aunque tampoco te importa porque lo que tú quieres es enfrentarte a los titanes.

«Mi vida ya vuelve a tomar su curso tras este parón de tres años. Ahora podré ayudar a la legión a derrotar a esos **grandes seres salvajes** y poder encontrar el modo de volver a casa», piensas mientras oyes el discurso del inspector desde la lejanía de tu mente.

«Por fin podré volver a casa y encontrarme cara a cara con Vindio», aprietas los puños fuertemente ante este pensamiento. «Tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho, tiene que pagar por aprovecharse de su posición e intentar arruinar a mi familia».

Bajas la mirada y te encuentras con el resplandor que genera tu colgante ante las luces e iluminación que te rodea.

«Una persona tan mezquina no puede proteger a su pueblo, no puede llevar el mando de un ejército».

_Alguien así n__o puede aspirar al trono. Y tú, heredera al puesto de __**Madre**__, pararás sus avances._

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES**. Los fragmentos del poema que encontráis en la parte del uso del equipo de maniobra tridimensional pertenecen a Miguel Hernández, poeta del siglo pasado que, como tantos, fue víctima de la Guerra Civil española. En su obra, «El hombre acecha» encontramos este poema titulado «El vuelo de los hombres», del que hemos cogido sólo algunas estrofas.


	10. La ciudad alegre y confiada

**CAPÍTULO 10. La ciudad alegre y confiada**

Paseando por las amplias calles, te encuentras sumida en tus propios pensamientos. Echas de menos a toda tu familia, y cada día que pasa no puedes evitar pensar en tu hermana. ¿Estará bien? ¿La tratarán bien? Erwin dice que sí, siempre te está hablando de lo que Alisa hace y deja de hacer.

Pero no puedes evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho. Muchas responsabilidades se acercan y la única que tendrá que hacerlas frente serás tú. Piensas en el día de tu marcha, si en algún momento se hace realidad. Piensas en cómo tendrás que cuidar tanto de tu hermana como de ti. No sabes ni en qué lugar de la Tierra te hallas, simplemente sabes que estás en una gran ciudad rodeada de muros.

Muros que separan otras ciudades y más muros. Secciones distintas de un mismo lugar, pero con características muy diferentes.

Sigues caminando, aunque pronto te detienes ante el bullicio de gentes yendo y viniendo. Gritos, júbilo, alborozo.

\- ¡Aquí está! - escuchas gritar entre la multitud. - ¡Llega la Legión de Reconocimiento!

Te acercas a curiosear, colocándote junto a algunos de tus compañeros, quienes también se han acercado para presenciar dicho evento.

\- Ey, [Nombre].

\- ¡Hombre, Marco! ¿Tú por aquí? - dices animadamente. - Hola, Jean.

\- Hola. ¿También has venido a ver a la Legión?

Así que la Legión está a punto de marchar a otra de sus misiones.

\- Eso parece, sólo estaba dando un paseo cuando me he encontrado con todo este follón.

\- ¡Manda a esos titanes al otro mundo, Comandante Erwin! - sigues oyendo entre la multitud.

¿Erwin? Con rapidez buscas al comandante, pero él no puede verte a ti, hay demasiada gente, y tiene su mirada al frente, fija en la gran puerta que separa a la civilización de la barbarie. «Otra vez será», piensas mientras ves su figura perderse al fondo. Pero a quien sí ves perfectamente es al sargento Levi, cuya oscura aura atrae la atención de todo el mundo.

\- ¡Le llaman el «soldado indestructible»! - ante su paso no cesan los elogios.

Pero parece que él no los acepta, pues su amargado rostro no varía en ningún momento.

\- Vaya, es muy popular - dices a tus compañeros.

\- Sí, es el soldado más fuerte que hay en todo el ejército - afirma Jean.

\- Pues yo pensé que lo era Mike… - dices mientras ves aparecer al susodicho acompañado de Hanji.

Ésta es la única que parece percatarse de tu presencia, e inmediatamente levanta su mano a modo de saludo. Saludo que le devuelves sin dudar.

\- ¿Los conoces personalmente? - te pregunta con curiosidad Marco.

\- Algo así…

El alborozo producido por este cuerpo militar te recuerda mucho al de tu hogar, siempre lleno de esperanza y entusiasmo. Es una ciudad alegre y confiada, confía en sus «libertadores», a quienes adoran como a dioses. No es para menos, es la única oportunidad de poder frenar el avance titánico y la única manera de encontrar una solución.

Para poder atacar y vencer al enemigo, necesitas adentrarte en su territorio y conquistar sus avances para conseguir su retroceso y futura eliminación.

Pero una ciudad tan alegre y confiada puede traer problemas, pues sólo espera victorias sin pensar en ninguna consecuencia. Los soldados de la Legión no son dioses, aunque sean considerados como tales: son humanos, personas que pueden errar y sucumbir a sus emociones y sentimientos. Y a las tentaciones.

Son humanos, y un solo error suyo en plena batalla puede cambiar el curso de la ciudad por completo. Todo lo que os rodea es producto de la humanidad y, con ello, los muros creados pueden tener sus flaquezas.

* * *

Flaquezas muy fáciles de hallar y de las cuales tomar ventaja. Y como resultado de ello tenemos el inmenso silencio que rodea el lugar. Los pájaros han dejado de piar, el suave viento ha dejado de mecer los árboles. Un aire pesado, como taponado en los pulmones. La inmovilidad de las personas hace que el pánico se vaya construyendo en su interior.

Ahí está, el ser que puede acabar con el cerco que os protege. Cual _bosque divino_ que se ve atacado por los salvajes, por los enemigos de la humanidad, quienes pueden entrar en ese recinto a sus anchas.

El aire que antes ha parecido retenerse es expulsado como una bomba, un calor insoportable choca contra todos vuestros rostros.

Sólo estabais preparando los cañones cuando aparece un **gran ser salvaje**, un ser muy distinto a los que te has encontrado a lo largo de tu vida. Un auténtico monstruo, más alto que los muros que os protegen, rojo como el fuego y abrasador como el infierno.

El efecto expansivo del aire os hace salir disparados, buscando rápidamente un lugar en el que clavar los ganchos del equipo de maniobra tridimensional.

Ahí está: el llamado titán colosal.

* * *

Pero el titán colosal no está solo y muy pronto lo descubrís, pues con su potente patada consigue derribar una parte del muro. ¿Así es como lo hizo la última vez? Ves con horror las consecuencias de este acto. Una horda de titanes entra en escena.

Ves con espanto a tus inmóviles compañeros, cuyo terror se ve reflejado en sus rostros.

_¿Oís? Es el cañón. Mi pecho hirviendo_

_el cántico de guerra entonará._

Pero sabes que tenéis que actuar y ya.

_El pueblo ved que la orgullosa frente_

_levanta ya del polvo en que yacía,_

_arrogante en valor, omnipotente,_

_terror de la insolente tiranía._

No vas a dejar que esos seres os derroten. Con la cabeza bien alta les haréis frente.

Pronto os desplegáis para atacar desde diferentes puntos. Coges velocidad y te impulsas con el equipo de maniobra tridimensional. Saltas y corres a través de los techos de las casas. Vas derribando a todo titán que encuentras, aunque no con facilidad, pues parece que éstos están demasiado motivados por el hecho de verse ante tanta gente.

Ocasionalmente te encuentras con tus compañeros, con quienes cooperas, muchos de ellos te siguen como si estuvieras al mando, pero no es así, aquí no hay nadie superior. Todos sois soldados, todos actuáis por igual, aunque con rol distinto en ocasiones. Unas veces pareces tú la jefe, otras Mikasa y, por último, Jean, quien ha encontrado una manera de ahorrar gas del equipo para aprovecharlo al máximo y un camino para encontraros a salvo.

Luchar entre edificios no es lo tuyo, te encuentras algo perdida. Necesitas la seguridad de los robustos árboles, entre los que podías sentir esa sensación de libertad, aun luchando contra los grandes seres salvajes.

Cuando piensas que no hay más titanes, otro aparece de la nada. Y así sucesivamente, sin dejaros margen para descansar, para recuperar fuerzas. Notas como los ánimos se debilitan, así como la fuerza física. Hay que encontrar el final, una salida por la que poder cantar victoria.

Pero eso no es más que un sueño.

* * *

_Rumor de voces siento,_

_Y al aire miro deslumbrar espadas,_

_Y desplegar banderas;_

_y retumban al son las escarpadas_

_rocas de las _Murallas_;_

pero no podéis cantar victoria. Es un triunfo insípido. Miras atrás: compañeros caídos, almas buscando su ansiada libertad. Los oídos te pitan, haciéndote incapaz de ubicarte. Soldados corriendo de un lado a otro.

Sientes una mano posar en tu hombro y te giras levemente para encontrarte con el triste semblante de Jean.

¿Y Marco? ¿Dónde está?

_Truene el cañón: el cántico de guerra,_

_pueblos ya libres, con placer alzad._

_Ved, ya desciende a la oprimida tierra_

_los hierros a romper, la libertad._

* * *

**NOTAS**

Los fragmentos del poema que se ha usado, con la modificación oportuna en algún que otro verso, pertenece a José de Espronceda (aclamado poeta del Romanticismo español) , con su poema _¡Guerra!_

Asimismo, el pequeño párrafo que dice «Ahí está, el ser que puede acabar con el cerco que os protege. Cual bosque divino que se ve atacado por los salvajes, por los enemigos de la humanidad, quienes pueden entrar en ese recinto a sus anchas» está influido por el «Coloquio XVI» de González Eslava, el cual pertenece a sus _Coloquios Espirituales y Sacramentales_ (escritos durante el México virreinal).

Y, bueno, la mención de civilización y barbarie es un tema muy tratado en la literatura hispanoamericana (por ejemplo, _Doña Bárbara_), aunque yo lo uso aquí como me da la gana para dar el sentido que quiero al fic...


	11. Por quién doblan las campanas

Bueno... aquí estoy... después de unos cuantos meses... ¿Habrá alguien dispuesto a seguir leyendo? :(

**CAPÍTULO 11. Por quién doblan las campanas**

La vida puede dar muchas vueltas. En un solo segundo, tras un paso en falso, una mínima acción puede desencadenar numerosas catástrofes.

La vida del soldado está llena de incertidumbres, nunca se sabe cuándo será el momento de caer. Sin embargo, el soldado no debe detenerse a pensar en su destino, pues el simple pensamiento puede detener su acción.

El miedo del soldado es perecer en la batalla, pero hay un miedo mayor: perder a un ser querido por la misma razón.

Mina, Franz, Thomas… Marco…

Tantas muertes en vano, tantas muertes sin reconocimiento.

La vida del soldado está llena de desgracias, pero también de esperanzas…

Y eso es lo que os planteáis ahora mismo: buscar una esperanza. Encontrar un modo de salir del encierro, del cerco que os rodea.

Eren. Un nombre, la esperanza de la Humanidad. ¿O podemos decir condena?

Un compañero, un aliado, gracias a cuya condición titánica ha conseguido cerrar el tremendo hueco por el que se colaron todos los **grandes seres salvajes**.

Sólo queda saber su destino, pues su condición no le permitirá volver a ser el de antes. Un destino incierto. Han pasado dos días desde el cierre del boquete y no tenéis noticias de él. Sólo esperas que nada malo le pase.

* * *

Silencio. Es lo único que envuelve el ambiente.

S_ilencio que naufraga en el silencio_

_de las bocas cerradas de la noche._

_No cesa de callar ni atravesado._

_Habla el lenguaje ahogado de los muertos._

Nadie tiene ganas de hablar, sólo os dedicáis a caminar entre las calles, entre cuerpos sin vida esperando identificación. No es fácil, los titanes han hecho un gran esfuerzo en complicaros esta tarea.

_Silencio._

Un silencio que dice mucho, un silencio que habla por vuestro interior, por lo que guardáis celosamente en vosotros.

_Para vivir, con un pedazo basta:_

_en un rincón de carne cabe un hombre._

_Un dedo solo, un solo trozo de ala_

_alza el vuelo total de todo un cuerpo._

Viendo todos esos rostros sin vida te das cuenta de muchas cosas. Tantas pérdidas humanas, tanto miedo, tanta agonía… para terminar todos en el mismo lugar. E irónicamente todos somos iguales ante este estado final, da igual lo que se ha sido en vida.

_Silencio._

Sigues a Jean muy de cerca, ambos buscando el mismo objetivo: Marco. No hace falta palabra alguna. Teméis encontraros con él. A la vez que teméis no poder encontrarlo y darle el último homenaje que se merece.

_Detened ese tren agonizante_

_que nunca acaba de cruzar la noche._

Y pronto lo encontráis. Es muy difícil saber con exactitud si es él.

\- Soldados, ¿sabéis su nombre? - os pregunta una médico encargada de anotar todos los datos de cada caído.

Lo pregunta con monotonía, con aburrimiento: el horror de las batallas ya no le afecta. La costumbre hace también estragos.

_Y se queda descalzo hasta el caballo,_

_y enarena los cascos y el aliento._

* * *

Por fortuna, los días que siguen son muy movidos, tanto que no os dejan tiempo para profundizar todo lo presenciado. El ataque a los titanes de Hanji, o el rápido homenaje a los caídos…

Una simple hoguera es lo que os ha servido para despediros de vuestros amigos. No hay tiempo para entierros, tampoco hay necesidad de detenerse en ello. No se permite ningún enterramiento por miedo a alguna epidemia.

Todo ha pasado muy rápido, pero la simple consecución de todos los eventos ha provocado en muchos su replanteamiento a la hora de ingresar en el ejército. ¿Qué camino vas a tomar? Habéis visto los horrores de la batalla, ¿os atreveréis a entrar en la Legión?

Es el momento decisivo: una elección que os orientará el futuro. Una elección que os abrirá unas puertas… y cerrará otras. Y la noche será testigo de este gran paso. Una noche sin estrellas, simplemente iluminada por el fuego de las antorchas y de la lumbre.

\- Soy el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento, Erwin Smith - se presenta el alto cargo de esta rama del ejército.

Hacía años que no lo veías. Sólo sus cartas han sido lo que te han mantenido en contacto con el exterior. Ves al fondo a los otros miembros de la Legión, y Mike destacando entre ellos.

\- En el día de hoy escogeréis un camino - prosigue con su discurso. - Iré directo al grano: estoy aquí para convenceros de uniros a nosotros.

Vaya, no se anda con rebuscamientos. Eso es algo que siempre te ha gustado de él: su clara y directa forma de hablar. Se ciñe a lo necesario. Nunca cubre sus palabras con distracciones.

Escuchas atentamente a lo que dice, aunque ya tienes muy decidido tu lugar en el ejército. Escuchas sus explicaciones, escuchas sobre los avances de la Legión y sus diferentes hipótesis.

Cuando es el momento de elegir, te extraña ver a unos cuantos ahí. Ves a Jean, tembloroso, con un aire de inseguridad. No sabe si irse o quedarse.

Pero todo está ya decidido.

\- ¡Entregad vuestro corazón! - concluye el discurso Erwin.

Todos hacéis el gesto con el puño sobre el pecho. Es un gesto automático, sin real significado. Nadie está dispuesto a dejarse vencer.

Nadie está dispuesto a perecer en el campo de batalla.

* * *

Erwin es un hombre de pocas palabras, más que pocas, necesarias. Ante sus subordinados, sólo se dedica a explicar las cosas con claridad, lo más eficazmente posible, no le gusta andarse por las ramas. Y además de dedicarse a decir lo necesario, también es muy proclive a dejar los asuntos fijados, terminados.

Y tan pronto termina su discurso, se dispone a dar media vuelta y marchar mientras sus súbditos hacen lo mismo. Sin embargo, una voz interrumpe su marcha.

\- ¡Erwin!

Inmediatamente se gira, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia esa persona que se toma todas las libertades de llamarle por su nombre de pila. Aunque, en cuanto repara en dicha persona, su tensión disminuye.

\- [Nombre], ya veo que por fin te unes a nosotros - dice mientras avanza hacia ti.

Le sonríes con guasa.

\- No me quedaba otra. A ciertas personas se les ocurrió que debía ir a aprender a cómo luchar… Sin tener en cuenta mi pasado.

\- Y, por lo que veo, no has cambiado mucho - matiza el comandante.

Os quedáis en silencio, analizándoos mutuamente.

\- Por lo menos ya no hará falta escribir más cartas - afirmas. - Gracias por mantenerme al tanto durante todo este tiempo.

Él asiente, dejando un pequeño silencio entre vosotros, aunque pronto se recupera.

\- Supongo que quieres ver a tu hermana…., después de tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - asientes entusiasmada ante la idea.

\- Si eres tan amable de seguirme… - dice mientras te indica el camino a seguir.

No dudas ni un momento en seguirlo, situándote junto a él. No puedes esperar a ver a tu hermana. Tanto tiempo ha pasado, tantas cosas han ocurrido, sólo necesitas abrazar fuertemente a Alisa y poder hablar horas y horas con ella.

\- ¡Ah! Por cierto, quisiera darte las gracias, de nuevo, por el regalo que me hiciste - le agradeces con sinceridad.

Erwin se detiene un momento para dirigir su mirada hacia el colgante que muestras, un colgante de un blanco resplandeciente como la misma luna. Ante tu gesto, sonríe sin darse cuenta.

\- No tienes que agradecerme nada. Me alegro de que te guste. Es una joya singular, a la vez que hermosa. Hecha para ti.

Sus palabras vienen acompañadas de una intensa mirada. Una mirada de un potente azul. Un color que te recuerda a tu hogar, oculto entre las aguas marinas, protegiendo sus secretos ante cualquier invasor.

Su mirada nunca ha dejado de llamarte la atención, pues ésta siempre transmite un mensaje, como la misma agua del mar, la cual puede mostrarse con serenidad o acompañada de la más peligrosa tempestad. Es una mirada que cala en tu ser, una mirada que se aparta de tu colgante para ascender y posarse sobre tu rostro.

No entiendes la situación, sólo sigues admirando sus ojos con labios entreabiertos.

_Sabe, si alguna vez tus labios rojos_

_quema invisible atmósfera abrasada,_

_que el alma que hablar puede con los ojos,_

_también puede besar con la mirada._

Él es el primero en apartar su mirada y emprender de nuevo el camino, contigo siguiéndolo detrás. Pronto sus últimas palabras vuelven a repetirse en tu mente.

Son unas palabras amables, eso lo sabes.

Lo que no entiendes es el pequeño pero cálido sonrojo que inmediatamente se posan en tus mejillas.

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES**

En este capítulo se han incluido fragmentos de dos poemas distintos: el primero, perteneciente a Miguel Hernández, «El tren de los heridos»; el segundo, de sólo una estrofa, de Bécquer, «Rima XX».


	12. Decisiones y una misión

Ahora sí que estoy de vuelta... aunque ya no haya nadie más por estos lares... Sin embargo, lo prometido es deuda: nunca dejaré un fic incompleto, aun no haya nadie leyéndolo... T_T Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida y no he tenido ni un momento tranquilo para sentarme y escribir.

**CAPÍTULO 12. Decisiones y una misión**

Ser parte de la Legión es algo que ya esperabas; tras todos estos años de espera, por fin puedes unirte en la lucha contra los titanes. Ya te consideran un soldado, aunque ya lo eras desde hacía mucho tiempo, y, a pesar de haber entrado a esta rama junto con tus compañeros de la época de cadete, no te han ubicado en el mismo lugar que a ellos.

Por petición de Hanji, acabas de pasar a formar parte de su escuadrón, y, mientras que tus compañeros pasan el tiempo aprendiendo la formación propuesta por Erwin para la expedición que simulará la futura vuelta a Shiganshina y, con ello, futura reconquista del lugar, tú conversas con Hanji, compartiendo con ella todos tus conocimientos sobre los titanes.

Todo tipo de información que des sobre los titanes puede resultar un gran avance, pues facilita la creación de nuevas técnicas.

\- Parece que existe un miedo generalizado por parte de los titanes al agua - le comentas a Hanji.

Ella es todo oídos, en ningún momento te interrumpe, simplemente anota todas tus palabras en un cuaderno.

\- Más que miedo, diría que se trata de un problema físico. Sabemos que los titanes no pesan mucho, a pesar de su gran tamaño - continúas diciendo. - Si te introduces en aguas muy profundas, no pueden seguirte, ya que no consiguen llegar al fondo.

Aunque te hayas dedicado media vida a atacar y a acabar con todo titán que te encuentras a tu paso, no tienes muchos conocimientos sobre ellos. Una parte de vuestro grupo simplemente obedecía órdenes, las cuales sólo se resumían en atacar y defender.

\- Creemos que esa es la cuestión, pero igual es simple miedo ante la profundidad del mar. Por eso nunca ha funcionado en ríos o lagos, aun habiendo lagos bien profundos - concluyes con tu explicación.

\- Entonces lo habéis probado en todos los medios disponibles, ¿cierto? - pregunta Hanji, sin poder contener su emoción ante toda esta lluvia de información.

\- Cierto, hemos probado todas las opciones que nos ofrecía el medio. Tenemos en la ciudad especialistas que se dedican a investigar sobre los titanes, como hacéis vosotros, pero nunca los hemos traído hasta la misma ciudad. No podemos permitir que exista un titán lo suficientemente inteligente como para escapar y descubrir nuestro hogar.

Hanji sigue anotando, moviendo su cabeza a modo de asentimiento.

\- Mi padre… Él estuvo estudiando sobre los titanes… Digamos que era un científico - comentas con pequeños titubeos. ¿Deberías hablar de él? - Todo lo que descubría lo apuntaba en un cuaderno.

Ante la simple mención del cuaderno, sus ojos brillan con intensidad. Inmediatamente sabes lo que está pensando.

\- No sé muy bien lo que escribió en él. Sólo eran teorías. Nunca afirmó nada sin estar seguro. Es por eso… que decidió marcharse… Necesitaba reunir las suficientes pruebas para demostrar sus teorías y exponerlas ante el Consejo.

\- Y el cuaderno… ¿Se lo llevó consigo? - pregunta Hanji, tras haber estado tanto tiempo en silencio.

\- No, lo dejó en casa, o al menos se llevó una copia con él - afirmas. - Pero el original está en casa.

Hanji vuelve a asentir. Sabes lo que está pasando por su mente y lo entiendes perfectamente: ese libro puede ser de mucha utilidad, al igual que lo que guarda el sótano de Eren.

\- Hablemos con Erwin. Necesitamos ese libro - sentencia Hanji.

* * *

El Comandante escucha con atención toda la nueva información que está recibiendo acerca de los titanes, organizando ya en su mente nuevas opciones y formas de actuar, nuevas estrategias que poner en práctica.

\- Necesitamos profundizar en esta supuesta nueva investigación una vez que terminemos la misión de dentro de dos días - decide Erwin. - Pero, para esta otra misión, sólo necesitaremos un equipo.

\- ¡Comandante! - interrumpe Hanji. - ¡Iremos nosotros!

Obviamente esta no es misión para ir sin tu nueva líder. Y Erwin lo sabe perfectamente.

\- El escuadrón de Hanji, al que me uniré en esta ocasión, acudirá al lugar - afirma el comandante. - [Nombre], ¿qué opinas?

Asientes con la cabeza.

\- El problema es que no sé dónde quedará mi hogar, porque nuestro problema es que nos perdimos hasta dar con este lugar. Aunque, si nos aproximamos hacia la costa, enseguida notaremos la humedad y apreciaremos el cambio de vegetación.

\- ¿Qué cambio? - pregunta con interés el Comandante.

\- Los árboles son mucho más altos de lo normal, y son los que protegen la zona en la que está la entrada a casa. Árboles y grandes acantilados, además de la Gran Montaña que hace de entrada.

Haces una pausa, pensando en más información que debas dar.

\- Esa será nuestra próxima misión entonces - concluye Erwin la reunión mientras se levanta del asiento tras el gran escritorio. - Podéis retiraros.

No hay tiempo que perder, en dos días será la misión en la que Eren es el elemento principal, y el más importante. El Comandante necesita la máxima concentración posible.

Pero hay algo que tienes que consultar, una idea que ya se te pasó hace mucho tiempo por la mente, pero que nos sabías cuándo era oportuno preguntar.

\- Hanji - llamas a tu superior una vez que salís del despacho del Comandante. Ella se gira para animarte a seguir. - Siempre me he preguntado… ¿por qué vivís en la superficie? ¿No sería mejor un lugar subterráneo en el que no puedan entrar los titanes?

Hanji sólo suspira.

\- Existe un lugar, pero no te lo recomiendo en absoluto.

No te quiere decir nada más. Te quedas con las ganas de enterarte sobre ese lugar, pero no insistes. Ahora tienes que centrarte en la nueva misión, en la que trabajarás junto a Hanji y al Comandante, cuya presencia te provoca una emoción que nunca has experimentado antes. ¿De qué se trata? Temes que sea algo considerado «indebido». Simplemente no puede ser, porque algún día tendrás que volver a tu hogar..

Y todo porque eres la heredera al puesto de Madre.


	13. Realidad

**CAPÍTULO 13. Realidad**

Una gran habitación llena de luz y calor sobresale de entre el resto de las estancias del primer piso de la casa de Madre. Una gran habitación, sin dudas, cuya amplitud se ve reforzada por una mesa redonda en el medio, proporcionalmente grande, y llena de sillas. Todas ellas ocupadas por personas enfurecidas.

El alboroto creado tras la noticia dada por Madre es ensordecedor. Te encuentras a su derecha, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Todos los demás te lanzan dardos con sus miradas, sin ocultar su rechazo hacia ti.

\- ¿Heredera? - pregunta uno de los ocupantes con sorpresa. - ¿Se da usted cuenta de lo que puede originarse en la ciudad si una persona de baja posición opta al puesto de Madre?

Lo que acaba de sugerir la actual Madre, o Mater, es un sinsentido. Lo sabes. Y es por eso que no te atreves a decir nada.

\- [Nombre] es una excelente guerrera - se defiende Madre. - Sólo alguien que conoce los peligros del exterior, y sólo alguien que ha sobrevivido tantas veces, aportando todo tipo de ayuda a la ciudad, merece este puesto.

De nuevo, más gritos oponiéndose. ¿Acaso no saben discutir sin gritar? Claro, los llamados barones ven amenazada su posición en el Consejo con este futuro nombramiento.

Todo este tiempo has mantenido tu mirada baja, evitando a todos los miembros del Consejo. Sabes que si miras a alguno de ellos sólo recibirás odio. Aun así alzas tu cabeza y miras al frente: Vindio, esa rata que nunca ha dejado de acosarte, te reta. Respondes a su mirada jocosa con otra desconcertante. Él sonríe, como maquinando algo… nada bueno, seguro.

\- Es cierto, alguien de esa posición nunca puede ser Madre - afirma Vindio levantándose de su asiento para llamar toda la atención posible. - Sin embargo, todos sabemos que hay una forma de subir al poder sin que nadie se oponga - continúa diciendo el jefe de la sección _civitas_, los protectores de la ciudad.

Todos los barones miran interrogantes a Vindio, cuyo respeto se aprecia en sus rostros.

\- ¿Qué propones? - pregunta con interés Madre.

Te muestras inquieta. Sabes que Vindio es capaz de hacer todo lo que esté en su poder para «conseguirte»; ya te lo ha dejado claro en más de una ocasión, aunque siempre te has defendido con uñas y dientes, no dudando en ningún momento en atacarlo donde más le duele.

\- Es muy sencillo - dice, mirándote con aire victorioso.

Temes sus próximas palabras.

\- Quiero proponerle matrimonio.

* * *

\- ¡Ni hablar! - gritas despertando de tu sueño… ¿O debemos decir pesadilla?

Recordar ese tipo de cosas no es nada agradable, piensas mientras te llevas las manos a la cabeza.

\- [Nombre]… ¿te encuentras bien? - te pregunta tu hermana con preocupación tumbándose sobre ti.

Desde que has llegado al cuartel de la Legión, has estado todo este tiempo con tu hermana, con quien compartes habitación. Y todo gracias a la cortesía del Comandante.

\- Sí, Alisa, estoy bien. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla… - dices, calmando a la niña. - Por cierto, ¿qué haces vestida ya? - preguntas cuando te percatas de que tu hermana ya no está con el pijama puesto.

\- Erwin me ha dicho que venga a despertarte - te dice entre risillas. - Quiere que le acompañes a… algo, no me acuerdo.

Tras esto, de un salto vuelve a bajarse de la cama, esperando a que hagas lo mismo y te prepares para ir donde el Comandante espera.

\- No es un buen momento… - dices suspirando. - Pero supongo que no queda otra.

Siempre que sueñas con Vindio te levantas de mal humor y con dolor de cabeza. Sólo esperas que nadie pague por tu malestar. Ni mucho menos tu Comandante.

* * *

\- [Nombre] - te saluda Erwin nada más verte.

Cierras la puerta que separa los cuarteles del centro del campamento, cuyo suelo se encuentra húmedo por el rocío de la madrugada.

\- Comandante - respondes el saludo mientras te acercas a él. - Me han dicho que querías verme.

\- Así es - responde con una sonrisa. - Necesito que me acompañes al cuartel principal. En unos minutos comenzará la reunión con los líderes de cada escuadrón.

\- ¿Y yo también he de estar ahí?

\- Por supuesto, tu experiencia con los titanes es muy valiosa - responde. - Vamos, te guiaré hasta allí.

Y se pone en marcha, mientras que tú le sigues a pocos pasos, intentando ir a su mismo ritmo.

\- Por cierto - te dice sin detenerse. - Antes de decir nada, debemos tener cuidado con nuestras palabras. Recuerda que ellos no saben nada de vuestros orígenes.

\- ¡Es verdad! - no habías caído en ello. - ¿De qué debo hablar entonces?

El Comandante se detiene ante una enorme puerta, la cual os llevará a la sección de los altos mandatarios.

\- Sólo nos centraremos en la misión, por lo que te sugiero que solamente des tu opinión sobre las diferentes técnicas y estrategias.

\- Vale… - contestas.

\- Bien, ¿a qué esperamos? - dice mientras abre la puerta, esperando a que pases tú primero.

Y eso es lo que haces. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta por completo, te detienes, girando para dirigirte a tu comandante.

\- ¿Sabes, Comandante? - preguntas.

Erwin arquea una ceja, expectante.

\- Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano – le explicas.

\- ¿En serio? - dice con una media sonrisa.

\- Sí - respondes. - Laro, mi hermano, siempre se pasaba el día dando órdenes…

La media sonrisa del Comandante cae de inmediato.

\- Aunque, por lo menos, tú eres mucho más educado que él - terminas por decir.

Erwin sigue sosteniendo la puerta.

\- Bueno… - comenta, sin saber muy bien qué decir. - Supongo que debo tomármelo como un alago…

* * *

Pero la reunión no era como esperabas. Todo el tiempo has estado intentando decir algo sobre las extrañas técnicas de la Legión. Y todo el tiempo has estado recibiendo advertencias por parte de tu comandante, cuya mirada se clavaba en ti incluso antes de que emitieras palabra alguna. Sólo has podido decir una o dos cosas, nada más. Controlador…, piensas.

¿Para qué te ha llevado ahí entonces? Te preguntas, y, a la vez, se lo haces saber al Comandante al final de la reunión.

\- No te he traído para cuestionar nuestro trabajo. - responde.

\- No estaba cuestionando nada.

Os encontráis solos en la sala que hace unos momentos estaba llena de jefes de equipo, incluyendo al querido «gruñón» que resulta ser uno de los más valorados.

\- Has cuestionado la ética de la Legión, [Nombre] - afirma. - Al parecer todo ese tiempo como cadete ha servido de poco.

Te sorprendes. Nunca te ha hablado así. Intentas responder, contraatacar, pero no sabes qué decir.

\- Esto no es como tu hogar: necesitas controlar tus pensamientos. Nunca digas algo de lo que te puedes arrepentir - prosigue diciendo, tenso, de pie frente a ti a la entrada del gran salón. - Aquí las palabras siempre tienen consecuencias.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntas. Presientes que hay un significado mucho más profundo.

\- Simplemente tienes que obedecer, nunca cuestionar los hechos que se creen fielmente - sentencia antes de emprender la marcha hacia la puerta y salir. - Y eso es algo que yo sé de primera mano.

Algo en ti se enciende, entendiendo el verdadero significado de esas palabras. No está enfadado contigo, sino preocupado, quizá incluso asustado, asustado de algo que aún se te escapa, pero que, ahora mismo, estás segura de que le ha marcado de por vida.

Sin pensarlo más, sales detrás, parando su avance.

\- Lo siento - dices mientras alargas tu brazo para apoyarlo en el suyo. - No era mi intención.

Él se gira para encararte.

\- Lo sé - responde. - Pero debes entender que las palabras tienen un gran peso en la gente… y en sus ideales.

\- No lo sabía… - dices con franqueza.

\- ¿Acaso donde tú vives no pasa este tipo de cosas?

\- No… Quiero decir, sí… - respondes. - Pero allí ya están acostumbrados a mis prontos.

Esto último saca del Comandante una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Pero… ¿por qué me dices todo esto? - preguntas.

Su sonrisa se ve sustituida por un suave suspiro.

\- Simplemente no puedo permitir que te pase nada - contesta.

\- Pero… ¿por qué? - preguntas… ¿esperanzada?

¿Esperanzada de qué? Ya lo asumiste el otro día: no puedes atarte a este lugar… Por lo que no puedes complicarte más la vida.

Esperanzada por algo que consideras un imposible. Aunque tu voz delate tus verdaderos anhelos, los cuales parecen ser captados por tu comandante, cuya sonrisa vuelve a reflejarse.

\- Me temo que aún no debo responder a eso - es lo único que dice.

Pero eso no te desanima, sino todo lo contrario. Y por esa razón volverás a insistir.

Pero no ahora.

Y eso es lo que decides mientras volvéis a retomar el paso, yendo detrás de él, siguiendo sus pasos en este laberinto de pasillos que perfectamente representan el interior de tu cabeza. Un laberinto, sin duda, cuyos caminos no sabes elegir.

Pero, como todo laberinto, tomarás una de sus sendas, la cual podrá volverte a llevar al lugar de partida. Como todo laberinto, esa senda puede que te lleve a un final sin salida.


End file.
